


Sang Learns To Be Shared

by sinderchar



Category: The Ghost Bird Series - C. L. Stone
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Multiple Sex Positions, Pool Sex, Reverse Harem, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinderchar/pseuds/sinderchar
Summary: *Based on C.L. Stone's Ghost Bird Series (One-shots for all nine boys, some story line. Based loosely within C.L's original story line.) May contain spoilers. WARNING has nonagon-ic relationships between Sang and nine boys (Owen Blackbourne, Dr. Sean Green, Nathan Griffin, Dakota 'Kota' Lee, Gabriel Coleman, Lucian 'Luke' Taylor, North Taylor, Silas Korba, and Victor Morgan) graphic sex and Bi-sexual sex in future chapters.* (Will be containing various ONE SHOT chapters unrelated to the main story. They will be marked as such.)Having nine boyfriends can be complicated, but being intimate can be even harder.





	1. Chapter One - Mr. Blackbourne - Music Room Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on C.L. Stone's Ghost Bird Series (One-shots for all nine boys, some story line. Based loosely within C.L's original story line.) May contain spoilers. 
> 
> WARNING has nonagon-ic relationships between Sang and nine boys (Owen Blackbourne, Dr. Sean Green, Nathan Griffin, Dakota 'Kota' Lee, Gabriel Coleman, Lucian 'Luke' Taylor, North Taylor, Silas Korba, and Victor Morgan) graphic sex and Bi-sexual sex in future chapters.* (Will be containing various ONE SHOT chapters unrelated to the main story. They will be marked as such.)

"Place your fingers here, Miss Sorenson." Mr. Blackbourne's breath touched the crest of my head as he spoke. His palm crest my elbow and smoothed up to my shoulder, angling my arm just right. The violin in my hand shook like a leaf in the breeze, just like the rest of my body.

My heart was beating so hard, I was sure he would hear it over the Vivaldi piece playing across the room. "L-Like this?" I questioned, trying to focus on the lesson. That was the least I could do at the moment.

With the bomb threats Mr. McCoy had terrorized the school with over, and Volto in hiding, the Academy boy's had decided to go back to the original plan; blend in and wait it out. Thus, I was stuck in my 4th period Violin lesson with Mr. Blackbourne. It wouldn't have been so bad, hanging out with the sculpted-in-marble man, if it wasn't for the fact I had so many other things on my mind. He was a God, not as tall as Silas but he was all broad shoulders and flexing arms, and it was becoming very hard to concentrate with him touching me.

It was harmless- just to show me how to place my arms and how to get the right sound, but I still had that fluttery, quake in my core that I had felt countless other times with the boys. When Nathan kissed me, when Silas caressed the spot right below my bellybutton, at North's bite, Gabriel washing my hair...  
My legs shook, buckling under my weight.

Mr. Blackbourne caught me around the waist, I clutched the Violin's neck tighter so I didn't drop it. "Miss Sorenson?" Blackbourne's tone wasn't as cool as it normally was as he lower me to my knees. "Are you alright?"

I mumbled incoherently as I set the instrument down. "Yes," I breathed, pressing a hand that wasn't holding me up to my stomach. "Just-Just lost my footing."

His gray silken eyes met my own, a hand pressed to one cheek, the other checking my forehead for a fever. "You don't seem sick. Are you sure it was just a misplaced foot?"

I couldn't help but mumble again. He was just so handsome. His frowning lips tugged, but not into that millimeter smile I'd always loved to see on him. None-the-less, Blackbourne was still perfect in his charcoal gray suit, loafers, and maroon silk tie. Even the day's worth of stubble on his arching jaw was perfection. I lifted my hand, thumb rubbing at the crest of his cheek like the boys did to me, feeling the soft skin. I'd started to look the feel of their course hair on my finger tips, it contrasted with his pale skin. I lifted slightly to wipe away a stray eyelash just under his soft gray eyes. He closed the one I was closest too, but didn't move away.

"Miss Sorenson?" He questioned.

I'd heard him perfectly fine, but still, I didn't look anywhere other than the line my thumb was making across his cheek. I leaned in, my fingers pressing his cheek to turn slightly, and I pressed my lips against his cheek, close to his ear. "Owen," I don't know what evil force pushed me into doing something so stupid; I'd never even touched Mr. Blackbourne like I had in that moment.

I pulled back, taking my hand away from his face. He was still looking the direction I had angled his face, but both his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. I looked down at my hands that held me up as I kneel on the carpet of Music Room B, too afraid to look at him any longer. I could feel the heavy weight of his gaze on me, then.

"Miss Sorenson," It was more of a statement then a question this time.

I shook my head, my face burning hot. "I'm sorry, Mr. Blackbourne! I didn't mean- well, I did mean to, but-"

"Miss Sang." Blackbourne's voice seemed to boom across the room. I jumped just from the sound of it.

He was angry with me. I hated to think that he would give me the cold gaze he did Mr. McCoy or Principal Hendricks just because of a kiss on the cheek. I had done it so many times with Luke and Kota, and the others I hadn't even thought. And now he was going to yell, tell me leave, or make Nathan kick me out of his house. He'd tell Kota what I had done and they'd all hate me for doing something so stupid.

I pulled back, the feeling of his hand touching my cheek was like fire. "I'm sorry!" I cried again. 

Desperately hanging onto the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks.

Mr. Blackbourne shifted, I could hear it since my eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and once again his fingers found my face. This time, he cupped my cheek and didn't let me back out of his grasp. I was frozen in place, fear of the consequences of what I had done glued my tongue to the roof of my mouth.

"Miss Sang," He murmured, his hot breath ghosting across the shell of my ear. "Please look at me."  
I shook my head viciously. If I seen the look on his face, I'd cry.

That's when I felt it, just the slight warmth of his face on my collarbone. "Mr. Taylor bites' you to calm you down, yes? Would it work if I did the same?"

My breath caught in my throat. Just the thought of North's teeth on my neck had me a pile of goo on the ground. My eyes had popped open, and I found Mr. Blackbourne's smug millimeter smile right in front of my face. "You-You tricked me?"

"I would have liked to call it more of a bluff then a trick, Miss. Sang." He pressed up his glasses by the bridge. "But you wouldn't have met my eyes any other way, right?"

I pursed my lips. He was right. "I'm sorry, Mr. Blackbourne, I didn't do it to make you angry, I-I just..."

"I understand, Miss. Sorenson." Mr. Blackbourne got to his feet. "You did what you would do if you were around any of the other boys. They've been teaching you some very bad habit's, I see."  
I watched him from my knees. "You, um, didn't like it, then?" The question slipped from my lips before I could think.

"Oh no," Blackbourne said. "I was waiting for the day you'd take the hint and make a move. I just wasn't expecting it so... sudden."

"You were waiting?"

My eyes locked with his out sideways, that smug millimeter smile was back. "For weeks, Miss. Sorenson."

Remaining quiet, I pressed my lip to my teeth with a finger. Weeks, he says. It seemed impossible! Who in their right mind would have wanted someone so broken as I? Someone who's mother died before getting to know them. Someone locked in a closet by her stepmother. Someone whose father left her for another family. Someone-

Blackbourne took me under the arms, pulling me to my feet as if I were a rag doll. "Do not look like that, Miss. Sorenson. Don't look so lost."

"But I-"

He shook his head, a hand coming to graze my cheek again. "Would you like me to show you how wanted you are?"

Not understanding, I nodded my head. It seemed to be the only thing I could do, my voice wouldn't work.

Mr. Blackbourne leaned down, both hands tilting my head up. Lips met my own, and after so long of kissing North, Luke, and Gabriel, my lips parted and moved in sync with Blackbourne's out of habit. Those wiggly-sparks settled into my stomach like usual, and I leaned into his hands.

The only intelligible thing I could think of was; Mr. Blackbourne WAS KISSING ME.

His lips slid from mine only a moment later- feeling like an eon and shorter than a second all at once. "Sang," He whispered, kissing lines from my chin to my brow. The quake in my belly became sparks.

"Owen," I couldn't help it, I'd never called him that before, but at the moment I couldn't think of calling him anything else. "What, um, what are you," He shushed me, hands shifting down my shoulders, past my arms, and with a squeeze to my hands, he took my by the hips and shifted me backwards. All while his mouth claimed mine once again.

His head tilted, deepening, tongue finding my lips to glide over them. I opened my mouth, ready to hand over everything, but he didn't enter. His muscles caressed my lips, dipping into the corner of my mouth, then shifted to make a small trail of hot kisses to my neck, licking and sucking. My lower back hit the piano, his arms trapping me against it.

"Do you believe you’re wanted here, with us, Sang?" He whispered. I couldn't answer, even if I wanted to I was enjoying his wicked movements across the shell of my ear too much to care about anything logical. "If you don't tell me in the next ten seconds, I'll show you how much you are. Understand, Sang?"

I think I mumbled something under the purring in my throat. He nipped once at my voice box, before kissing a trail to my ear. When one of his hands found it's way under my blouse on my hip, I just about missed his words. "Let me show you how much I want you, Sang."

I let out a hot breath against his neck. "Owen," Best I could do in the situation I was in.

His chest rumbled against mine, his lips twitching against my cheek. The man was enjoying my helplessness! Blackbourne's hands continued their exploration against my stomach, back and hips. His mouth found mine once again, this time, his tongue intertwined with mine without much effort on my part.

My hands, which had been on Owen's shoulders, slipped up his neck and tangled into his hair. I tugged a few strands of the silky tresses, urging him to do more, kiss me harder. Mr. Blackbourne didn't let me down. His hands slipped down under my butt, lifting me en tell I was sitting fully on the black wood of the piano. On my perch, I was just as tall as Owen was.

His hands met my skin again, tugging my shirt higher, en tell I felt his fingers on the underside of my bra. "Mr. Blackbourne-"

"Owen, Sang," He growled, taking his lips away from mine. "We've already come this far, don't shy away from me now."

He tugged my shirt up and over my head, throwing up somewhere across the room. "Ah!" I cried out, trying to cover up what little covered my breasts. Damn Gabriel and his insistence for more Victoria Secret shopping spree's.

Owen Blackbourne lifted his gaze away from my pale belly, his gray eyes melting mettle. "Do you want to continue, Sang? If you say no right now, I'll step away."  
The thought of his stepping away where other then closer had my heart breaking. With minds of their own, my arms rounded his shoulders and pulled him into my body. His breath shuddered out against my shoulder, and breathlessly, he chuckled, wrapping his own around my waist. "I-I-I don't want you to... to stop, Owen. Please, please, don't go."

"Good girl, Sang," Owen smoothed over my thighs, spreading my legs so he could slip in between them. They when trailed up to my bra. Like ice, I shivered, digging my face into his shoulder. "Now lift your arms above your head, Sang, and close your eyes. If you open them, I'll have to punish you, okay?"

"Punish?" I asked, but did as he said anyway, by raising my hands over my head and closing my eyes tight. I shook as I felt his hands slip behind me, fiddling with my lacy pink bra until it fell loose, but with my arms clasped in fists over my head, it didn't fall to the floor. I had the urge to cover myself again, but I was too scared to do it- thinking of the punishment he spoke about.

"Punishment, my dear girl," Owen breathed in my ear, tugging my bra straps up my arms. "Is anything I feel I need to do to get you to stay in line. It could just be a stern reminder to keep your eyes shut and hands above your head,"

I breathed a light sigh. "That doesn't seem so bad."

"Or it could be your ass being paddled." He said sternly.

I stiffened, not noticing what his hands were doing with the lace material en tell it was pulled tight against my wrists. Had-Had Owen Blackbourne really just tied my hands with my own bra? Apparently he had, since I couldn't tug them away from one another. I started to lower my hands, thinking maybe if I pulled them length-wise, they'd come undone. I hadn't even thought about it until Mr. Blackbourne's voice harshly entered my ear. "Keep. Them. Up."

Like a slingshot, my hands went straight up again. What made it worse, was the fact I could honestly feel Owen's heated gaze on my breast's as the movement bounced them. A hot puff of air found my over-sensitive mound a moment-eon later, followed by the sinfully hot mouth that I was just dying to have everywhere.

I arched my back as the tingly feeling in my stomach went from sparks to a fire. I let out a noise I hadn't thought I could make, and it made my cheeks tint- if it was even possible to make them any more red- when I felt the older man smirk against my skin.

He nipped, sucked, rolled, and pinched both of my breasts one at a time, each movement so much more than I had ever felt before. I arched into his touch, moaning encouragement to do something, anything to curve the ache that pitted itself into my stomach.

"Owen!" I cried, my fingers lacing into his hair after one painfully-pleasure-filled bite.

Blackbourne pulled away, hand yanking my arms into the air once again as something slapped my thigh enough to sting. I squeaked, but not in pain. A tingle went from the spot he had slapped straight to the place in between my legs. If his hips weren't in the way, I would have tried rubbing my legs together to search for some release. "What did I say, Sang? Keep them up, or I'll do something much worse."

I whimpered, nodded my head. My eyes still hadn't opened, and I wondered what he would do if I had. "I..." I swallowed hard. "Owen, I feel weird..."

"How do you feel weird, Miss. Sorenson?" He used his teacher voice, but I guessed by the slight height in the tone he was just playing with me. His fingers didn't stop twisting at my nipple, the other palming roughly. "Explain."

"I feel hot," I said. I knew what it meant to be turned on, I had read a few romance books before, but the heat I felt was different than what the woman in them had described. "Something in my stomach tingles, too."

I breath was released against my neck. "Sang," He said lowly. "I'm going to pull your hands down, and I'm going to show you something, but you are not to open your eyes. Do you understand?"  
I whimpered again, thoughts streaming threw my head, that fire burned hot. "Yes, Mr. Blackbourne." I heard something gangling, the sound of fabric on fabric, then a muffled thump somewhere far off in the room. Footsteps echoed away, then the sound of a hinged snapping, and Owen was in front of me once again.

He took my bound hands in one of his larger ones, engulfing my own, and brought it down past my knees. My figures slid past something hot and hard. Then my palm became wet as it met the same thing. I wrapped my hand around it out of curiosity, only to draw back when I heard a quick inhale of breath from my teacher, he let it out with a deep-throated groan. "I'm-I'm sorry!" I called. "Did I squeeze too hard?"

"No," Mr. Blackbourne said after a minute. "No, you were fine. Five month's is a very long time to have no contact with a woman, is all."

I swallowed. "Five months?"

"Yes Sang," Blackbourne tugged my hands once again, but didn't force me to touch him again. I took the invitation and reached to wrap my fingers around his length. I slowly inched my fingers up and down, like I had heard to do. "This is what happens to a man when they feel what you’re feeling now."

"What... What's it feel like?" I asked, biting my lip. I didn't stop my movements with my hand, but talking helped me build up courage.

Blackbourne didn't speak for a long while. But he kissed me once on the cheek, then spoke lowly in my ear again. "Like a heart flutter. Like my blood warms and everything outside feels cold. Like I need that person that made me feel too hot right at that moment." I had meant what sex felt like, but every word he breathed into my ear sounded like pure seduction, sending that fire into a bomb-fire. "I feel that for you. I need you Sang, not just now, but always. We all need you."

"I.." I swallowed, finding myself in harsh need to water. For my throat and to douse myself in. "I want you too, Mr. Blackbourne. I want to stay with all of you. Luke, Kota, North, Nathan, Dr. Green, Gabriel, Silas, and you."

I hadn't noticed I stopped moving my hand until Owen's length twitched in my grasp. "Do you understand what that means at this moment, Sang?" He asked. In all the time I had known Mr. Blackbourne, I had never heard him sound so... defeated.

"I... Yes," I made myself sit as tall as I could with my hands still on his penis. "I understand what it means. And-And I want you to do it!" I did want him. I wanted all of him, I wanted his lips, his body, his love.

Blackbourne's lips crashed against mine as he lifted my hands back over my head. His hands trailed down my sides, kicking up heat along their path. His lips left mine to take up a nipple in his mouth.

Hands met my shorts, and I jerked backwards as Owen tugged at them. He undid the button, and tugged them down my legs once I was fully on my back. My pantie's had gone with them. "Owen," I murmured, wanting desperately to move my hands to cover everything- anything, he would let me.

As if reading my mind, Owen growled. "Keep them up. I don't want you hiding your beauty from me."

My heart leaped in my chest. Owen had called me beautiful, and he sounded like he truly meant it. "Owen," Tears welled behind my eyelids.

Blackbourne leaned himself over my prone form, I could feel his chest- covered only by a thin shirt- and his naked hips on my open thighs. "Understand, Sang, that I do love you. The boy's, they love you too. Each of us has feelings for you, and I want you to know just because you do this with me, doesn't mean I'm keeping you from doing it with them. We're opened about everything, you- though are not an object- can be shared between us, equally."

I didn't say anything, but I nodded my head. Truly understanding what he was getting at. Maybe it wasn't normal, but I loved them. And I knew the boy's loved me. They'd share my love as I knew that they would share their own feelings of brotherhood even though I would be the one thing that was torn between all nine of them.

"Good, Sang," He whispered, kissing my eyelids. I suspected he was trying to get me to stop crying like a baby, and I let him pepper my face with the sweet kissed that told me what had come from his lips many times before. We kissed once more, softly, sweetly, on the lips before he backed away. "I'm going to make you feel really nice, just relax, okay?"

I hummed as he grabbed hold of my thighs and spread them apart even more then before, dragging me forwards so my butt just barely started slipping off the piano. His fingers skittered across the skin right below my belly button as he kissed the inside of my leg, teasing the underside of my knee on one side.

"You’re beautiful," He breathed against my mound. "You’re beautiful, Sang."

Something wet and warm touched my folds, sliding from one end to the next. I jumped, but with Owen’s hands on my legs, I didn't move very far. "Owen, what-" He swiped his tongue back down, sliding between my slick heat once, before pulling back. I moaned, reaching down to grip Owen's hair and tug him back to the place I really needed him.

"Miss Sorenson," He said in a scolding tone. His hand found where his tongue had once been, and his finger entered me. I couldn't help myself, I screamed as loud as I could with my scarred throat, and started moaning again when he started to pump. It wasn't hard, but it was quenching the need I had for him at that moment.

Then it struck me. The reason he wanted it so slow, was because he knew it wouldn't help me find release. This was punishment.

"Please, Mr. Blackbourne," I tried to sound meek threw the noise I was making. "Please, do..." I trailed off. I didn't actually know what I was begging for, I just knew I needed him to do something about the ache in my core that twisted every time he moved.

"'Please' what, Miss. Sorenson." Blackbourne said. "Tell me what you want."

I shook my head, feeling his gaze on my face. "I-I don't know, Owen!"

Another finger entered me. Stretching, pumping into me with vigor, without giving me anything more than slight shivers. Owen's breath hit my wet heat, goosebumps streaked my arms at the feeling. He stuck out his tongue, taking long swipes from his still-moving fingers to my nub that sparked the fire hotter inside me. I moaned, head rolling to stifle the sound in my bicep. "Tell me, Miss. Sorenson. What do you want me to do to you?"

I'd heard Gabriel say it so many times before, I hadn't really thought before screaming it out loud. "Fuck me!" And instantly regretted it when Owen completely pulled away from me. "I'm sorry," My voice was weak, afraid once again he would be angry with my actions. "I didn't mean to-"

"You did Sang," I opened my eyes to see Mr. Blackbourne lean over me. His eyes locked with mine, not quite the steel gray they usually were, but more of a heated steel melting just for me. His hand came up, slapping down on my thigh once, before his hand trailed up to my breast. "Close your eyes."

I snapped them shut again, nails digging into my palms at the loss of such a sexy sight of Owen on top of me. I felt him move between my legs again, but this time, it wasn't his fingers that entered me. I hadn't thought that Mr. Blackbourne was that large, but my inability to see had made myself a poor judge. I cried out my discomfort, but was soon swallowed by Owen as he kissed me. Long and soft.

He showed me just how much pain my pain was causing him. How sorry he was for causing it. When I kissed him back, I hoped it showed how much I didn't blame him for it. The pain I was feeling was much worse then kneeling on rice, but it was something I would go threw a thousand times, as long as I got to share this feeling of fullness with each of them in turn.

"Owen," I whispered once his tongue stopped making sparks fill my belly. The teacher took the hint, he slowly pulled out, sheathing himself again and again until the fire in my core re-started and I no longer felt discomfort. I gasped and moaned, gripping the lace of my bra, trying my very hardest to get the material to snap or slip off. "Owen... Hands..."

Once again, he knew exactly what I was thinking, and with a twist of my bra, it was gone. I breathed a sign that turned into a loud groan at the end and threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him. I kissed his neck, cheek, shoulder, ear, anything and everything my lips met.

His hands gripped my hips, tilting my sex upward. His next thrust met something deep inside of me that had my eyes open and my stomach twisting in the best way I had ever felt. "Again!" I screamed noiselessly.

Owen leaned forward, one hand supporting himself over me, trying repeatedly to hit that spot that had my toes curling. His face was scrunched up in a way I would have thought cute in any other situation, but now it looked like the sexiest thing I had ever seen. His melted gray eyes met my own green. "Sang," He groaned, thrusting into my slick heat with a new, leisurely pace as he shifted one of my legs over his shoulder.

"Owen," I moaned back, pressing myself against his erection. His eyes never left mine as another eon-minute past. Blackbourne's thrusts turned heavy once again, and I knew from the look on his face he was close. Just as close as I was with whatever was inside me started to twist and curl and over heat my insides. "Please, Owen, harder!"

Blackbourne did as I asked, plunging into that spot deep inside me that made the coil in my stomach pull tight in uncoordinated, sporadic thrusts. "I'm coming," Owen grit his teeth.

A dozen more times, and Owen plunged in deep, setting off a ball of liquid fire inside me, releasing his load. I was strung tight as a cord, arching towards Owen as he stiffened above me. It was his strained, handsome face that had sent me over the edge. While the haze went away, we lie together, spent and breathing hard, clinging to one another.

"Sang," Owen breathed. "You’re beautiful."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. "Holy Crow..."

Owen chuckled, slipping his arms around my back and shifted me to sit up. "How ever much I am tempted to lay with you all day, the bell is about to ring."

"Can't we just lock the door and take a nap?" I groaned, hanging onto his shoulders. "That sounds like a very good idea right now,"

Mr. Blackbourne shifted to grab his pants from the piano bench where he had throw them earlier, and slipped them on without actually straying from my embrace. "I'm tempted, Sang. But let me make you a promise," He shifted back to look into my eyes as he slipped my blouse over my shoulders. My bra was ripped and unusable, laying behind me. "I'll take you home tonight, and make sweet love to you, on a proper bed this time." Blackbourne reached behind me and gave me a millimeter smile as he tucked my lacy pink bra into the pocket of his slacks.

My heart warmed at the words. I leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the same place I had before. Owen cupped my face and kissed my lips. Closed mouthed and sweet. "Promise?"

I slipped off the piano and found my shorts on the other side of the room and slipped them on. "Yes, Miss. Sorenson, I promise." Mr. Blackbourne's millimeter smile returned as he gave me one last chased kiss.

The door clicked behind us and fumbled open. Victor’s head popped in. "Princess, you ready?"

"Yes, Victor." I hurried over to violin I hadn't had time to put back into its hard case, and picked up my bag. I bowed my head slightly to Mr. Blackbourne. "Mr. Blackbourne."

"Miss. Sorenson. I'll see you after school."

I followed Victor down the hall, smiling like I hadn't in years. Halfway to class, Victor turned and squeezed my hand. "Sang, your face is red, are you alright?"

I tripped over my own feet, planting a hand on his arm to steady myself. "Yes," I squeaked. "Mr. Blackbourne was just telling me how much I mean to you all."

Victor smiled warmly down at me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "I hope he made a point."

"Oh, that he did."


	2. Chapter Two - Gabriel Coleman - The Unwanted Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like!

I had come home Saturday morning with no bra. I had slept in an old button down of Mr. Blackbourne's, so my clothes weren't wrinkled, but as soon as Gabriel saw me, he knew. He'd always know when something was off with my clothes.

After ten minutes of suspiciously glaring me down, he pulled out his phone and called up Victor. "We need to take Sang shopping again." I'd insisted the hour it took for Mr. Morgan to get to my Hunny's house that I didn't need to, and when he wouldn't listen, I tried to convince Victor it was unnecessary the whole way to the mall.

Of course he didn't listen either.

But I was glad Gabriel had taken it as my bra snapped or something mundane, and not Mr. Blackbourne throwing me down on the piano.

I was still slightly angry with Gabriel when we got to the second store of the trip, two bags were already hanging off Victor's arm and adding onto my guilt. When we entered the store, Victor made a bee-line for a bench near the dressing room where I would be forced to try on mountains of clothes once again- it was actually a pretty smart idea, I thought.

Gabriel began the usual filling my arms with just about every kind of clothing one could image and in every color, and then some. Soon enough, I had tried on half the store, and another two bags swung from Victor's hands. The next store was one that I had seen on clothes labels the boy's wore. I felt intimidated by their perfectly formed manikins and snobby employees with upturned noses'.

"Come on, Sang," Gabriel smiled. I didn't know if his excitement came from the fact he was taking me shopping again, or if he was amused to see me in such a state of nerves. "I want to get you into some of the dresses here. If you’re going to go to anymore of Vic's concerts, you’re going to need a formal dress."

I wanted to cry at that moment. "Gabriel, I don't-"

"Yes you do." He said firmly. "You need a dress, you need a pair of heels, you need a bunch of things, and we're going to get them. Whether or not you like it, I'm going to dress you up today, and you’re going to love everything I put you in and you’re not going to complain." I wondered how North got him to stop dressing him up like a doll at times like these. I wouldn't dream of yelling at him, or even chopping him on the head, but it made me feel better thinking about doing just that as he piled clothes into my arms.

The lady at the front desk eyed Gabriel and I as we came around to the dressing room, but when she caught sight of Victor, she began schmoozing- as Gabe called it. I entered one of the rooms and began trying on the normal clothes first. I tried to purposely avoid looking at the price tags threw it all, and had succeeded until I got to the complex dresses I hadn't notice Gabriel put into my pile.

I leaned my head out the black curtain, finding Gabriel staring intently at me before I could even utter a word. "Need help?" He asked, smile in place.

"N-No," I said, looking at the floor. "I just... I can't ask Victor to buy me something like this. It's so expensive."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, his smile was still in place, but he looked slightly annoyed with me. "Will you just shut up and put on the fucking dress? We still have Victoria's Secret to go to."

I groaned. Realizing it would have just been better to close my lips and twirl when he spun his little finger like a good little doll. Pursing my lips I pulled a tight, silk, pink number over my waist. It had black lace up the back, and a slim waist. It went up to my neck with the lace, and I didn't feel exposed even with my arms and legs bare. The only thing was, I couldn't reach the zipper.

"Gabriel," I called out, waiting for his hum to show me he was still there. "Does that offer for help still stand? I can't get the zipper,"

He didn't wait for me to say anything else, and slipped through the curtain and secured it behind him. "What's the problem?" Gabriel turned around and stopped dead. I eyed him through the wall mounted mirror as his own traveled down my exposed neck, back, and stopped on the start of my pink panties. "Oh, shit-damn-motherfucker," He breathed. He turned his eyes up to my face, smiled as if to cover up his slur, and came over to help me.

Gabe's fingers clasp the seam of my dress and started pulling up the zipper. I could feel his fingers following the trail the zipper made up my back until his palm warmed the back of my neck. Even though his eyes were locked on the lace on my shoulders, he asked; "Does it feel comfortable?"

"Yes," I said, trying not to stutter. "It feels perfect." I turned to one side, then the other, trying to check my hips for unusual bulges or something else Gabriel had scolded me about in the past. "Very fitting?"

We locked eyes in the reflection. His breath puffed against my ear. "Yeah, Trouble, it's fucking perfect."

I swallowed thickly. Even though Owen had taken me that morning, hard and fast over the kitchen counter, that heat began pooling into my belly again. Was this what he was talking about when he said he wasn't stopping me from doing things with them just because we'd had sex? Maybe, I had no idea at that point. His palm on the back of my neck, warming, was too much to think around.

"Gabriel," I whispered, closing my eyes. I'd meant to say something about the dress to take my attention away from his touch, but his name seemed to be the only intelligible thing to make it out of my mouth. For the second time in two days.

I heard him chuckle. He stepped back, and I watched him pick up a long purple dress. He handed it to me and crossed his arms over his chest. Gabriel made no move to leave. However embarrassing it was, I didn't think I wanted him to.

He helped with my zipper until I could do it myself, and started to peel the material off my curves- however small they were. I didn't move my eyes from his, and his from mine. The only time his drifted away from my face was when I bent to pick the dress up from the ground. His eyes took in my bare skin, from my breasts to my feet, lingering on my butt.

I wasn't at all embarrassed by the fact he could see my body. Owen had made me feel beautiful over and over the night before, and he'd whispered the sweet words into my neck of how much he loved my breasts, my stomach, my legs. He put away any doubts I had about my image while making sweet love to me. It made me understand that Gabriel, like all the others, loved every part of me.

But something deep inside of me also needed him to tell me himself just how much he cared, because no matter how much I tried, couldn't tell them out loud how much I loved them back without an initiative.

I stepped into the purple number, slowly lifting it up my sides. I tugged my arms threw the inch wide straps, drawing up my hair in a silent way of asking the boy behind me to, once again, zip me up. This time, it wasn't just his finger's that followed the zipper line, a warm palm met my hip, squeezing- as if asking permission for something he wasn't asking out loud.

I would have willingly said yes, willingly let him have whatever he wanted in that moment. Then his lips met my collarbone, slow and close mouthed. I met a pair of electric blue eyes, and tilted my head away to tell him I was okay with it. He ripped his eyes away from mine, pressing to my back hard enough, I had to brace myself on the full length mirror in front of us. Gabriel used his teeth to nip, his tongue to sooth the places, and kisses to tell me just how much he wanted that something up to my ear. "Sang, Trouble," He murmured.

I hummed, loving his hands palming my hips too much to pay attention. While Owen's touch electrified me, Gabriel's tingled like the electricity had started to sizzle and left me waiting for the fire to start burning hot.

"Trouble, shit, tell me to stop." He murmured. They were all still using that rule; don't do anything Sang hadn't done to you before.

I grit my teeth. Why would I ever tell any of them to stop? I loved them too much to make them stop loving my body like that. "No," I said, breathless but strong. "I'm not telling you to stop."

Gabriel paused his roaming lips- I almost whined out loud at the loss. "Sang?" He questioned.

I turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I hoped the love that was blooming in my heart that did so every time I touched one of them, showed through my eyes. "I won’t tell you to stop," I whispered. "I won’t ask you to stop touching what I've already willing given you."

I could feel Gabriel stop breathing under my arms. His eyes closed, he leaned his forehead against mine. "Fuck, shit, damn, motherfucker," I had to stop from giggling. Over the past six or so months, I knew he only used that kind of cursing when something was very wrong, or he was happier than he thought he should be. His lips connected with my forehead, then my eyebrow, and after that I lost track of how many times he kissed my face, but I knew he was trying to relay the same thing I was. He loved me.

I pulled my head away to lean into his hug, kissing his nose. "I won’t tell you to stop Gabriel." I said, kissing his cheek. "Because I love your painting," I kissed his jaw. "I love how you make me try on ridiculous amounts of clothes, just because you want me to look like myself." I kissed his temple. "I love how you cuss when you want to express yourself." I kissed an eyelid. "I love your voice, how you sing, how you laugh." I kissed the other lid. "I love how much you love me." I kissed his lips, just a loving caress like all the others. "Don't ever doubt how much I love you, Gabriel. No matter how much I love the others, you'll always have a place in my heart. And I'll never, ever, tell you no."

Gabriel sought out my eyes with his own. After everything with Lilly and her boys, after thinking he was angry with me, I couldn't doubt how much I loved him now. I would always love them. No exceptions, no doubts. They were my family.

"Sang," He whispered. I reached up to cup his cheek, smiling as I brushed a stray tear away from his face. "I love you."

"I know," I leaned up for another kiss, which he gratefully returned. "I won’t ever forget."

Gabriel took a step closer, pushing me against the mirror as he took my lips in a scorching kiss. His tongue thrust through my parted lips, fighting a winning battle over mine. I'm certain that he'd memorized the feeling of my teeth fully before more than a couple minutes pass. My hands found his hair, tugging the auburn locks on the back of his neck, it'd gotten longer lately, and I loved being able to tug it as if it were a leash.

I paused a moment to shake off that thought. Just one night of sex with Mr. Blackbourne and I'd already been infected with dirty thoughts of my boys. Not that I hadn't had those thoughts before, but now... I understood what I wanted. What made that heat bloom in my stomach, and what I wanted them to do to me to get rid of it.

With Gabriel, all I wanted was for him to exterminate that need. "Gabriel," I breathed, his kisses didn't slow and I wasn't all that upset that he wasn't going to let me finish my words. He hummed against my throat, kissing lines and licking the places his teeth marked. It wasn't like North's bite, but it had an almost subdued feeling of it. I tried to speak again. "I.. un... Do you think we... Oh!"

Gabriel's hand skimmed over my breast, the lace bra I was wearing was thin, and I could feel his rough palm against me. "You like that?" Gabriel asked, smiling against my skin. He was teasing me!

For some odd reason, I liked the thought of it, but in another way, I didn't. Puffing my lips in a pout I knew he would hate, I did what I had that morning to get Owen to push me over the counter at take me hard and fast before we had to leave. I reached out and hooked two fingers to the waist of Gabriel's jeans, palming against his zipper. "Yeah, I like that."

I don't think that was what he was thinking I would say, and stilled over me. Lips still on my neck, hand pressing to my breast- the other on my hip, he turned into a statue above me. Trying to get his attention, I pressed my palm against the hard bulge in his pants. He pulled in a deep breath, shivered, and let it out with a string of muttered curses. "Oh, fuck, Sang..."

"You like that?" I teased back.

Gabriel hissed, taking hold on my cheeks and slamming his lips to mine. I sunk into him, meeting every movement of his tongue with my own. His fingers brushed the spot behind my ear, and I shivered under him. The simple, small movement was like a domino effect, setting off a chain reaction.

Gabriel planted his nimble hands on my hips, gripping and bunching the fabric until it was my hips he was touching without the dresses restricting barrier. He gripped, bent, and hauled me up until I was trapped between his chest and the mirror. His mouth was still creating wonderful sparks in my lower belly, but something about the position had me pulling away to lean my head back against the cold surface.

I was glad Gabriel had pushed me into the furthest room from the entrance, since I doubted one of the bathroom-stall-like dividers would hold up under both our pressure.

My legs rounded his slim waist, pressing his bulge to my core. We groaned together at the pressure. "Shit, Sang. How are you so..." He groaned again, shifting his hips forward. I bucked against him, the roughness of his jeans even more intense against my bare panties.

"How am I what, Gabriel?" I asked, gripping his hair. I didn't understand how he would be able to form a coherent thought at a time like this, I certainly couldn't.

"How are you so tempting?" He breathed. "How are you so beautiful? How do you get me to lose all my damn control?"

I had to laugh, it was breathy and I moaned at the end when he ground against me again, but finally I said; "Because you know I'm Trouble."

Gabriel seemed to lose all control at this. He hiked me up his body more, reached under my thighs and unzipped his pants. "Fuck, Sang, I'm sorry, but I can't take it any more." And suddenly, he was inside. He wasn't as large as Mr. Blackbourne, but he was longer. He filled me up and reached places Owen hadn't, but maybe that was just the position.

As Meanie thrust up into my core, I held tight to his shoulder and covered my mouth with my other hand. I couldn't risk someone hearing and coming to see what the racket was about only to interrupt us. Hell, I couldn't let this end.

Gabriel leaned forward, his hips pistoning faster and faster as the heal in my belly grew. "Shit, Sang,"

I took up what he was saying, whimpering it into his ear as quietly as I could. "I love you!"

Gabe's shoulders squared, his hips went up as I thrust down. I arched with pleasure, my orgasm hitting me harder than it had since making love with Owen in the music room. But Gabriel didn't stop his movements even as I quaked and spasmed on his cock.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the outside of the stall. Meanie stopped moving and I covered my mouth. "Gabe? Princess?" Victor called. "Is something wrong?" My body chilled. Were we caught?

"No," Gabriel cleared his throat and tried again. "No, it's nothing. Just a stuck zipper and a tight dress."

The curtain shifted and Gabriel stiffened. "Don't come in, dude!" He hissed. "I've got it. Just keep the sales lady away from the dressing room. I don't want her thinkin' were ripping the merchandise."

For a moment, I was concerned Victor would ignore his brother and come in anyway. But I heard his shoe's scuff away from the curtain a moment later. Gabe didn't wait another second. His hips started moving, he was slow, his thrusts leisurely and focused. "Fuck, Trouble, it turns me on thinkin' he about caught us.." I moaned and shook my head. I didn't like the thought one bit. "What would you have done if Vic came in and seen you getting fucked in public?"

I groaned again. This time, it wasn't about his words, it was the way he said it. Dirty talk apparently did something for me. "Gabriel..."

"Would you have made him leave? Would you be shy?" He thrust into me faster, and I cried out when he hit something deep inside me. "Or would you have let him join?"

"OH!" I yelled into my hand, my voice cutting off just before I let loose a scream. Thank God my mother was of use somehow. "Gabriel!"

Minutes went by, I'm not sure how long, but the pleasure took over my mind and I seen white. My vision blurred and I wasn't sure if I was crying or making too much noise. His panting in my ear was too much, the heat was too much. I dug my nails into his shoulders and tried to voice it too him.

Gabriel cursed a string of profanities, thrusting harder and faster than before when I felt my core clench again. Meanie bit into my shoulder, shivering, groaning, as he thrust into me again and again as we both came. My high lasted longer than it had before, and as Gabriel breathed deeply against my shoulder, I realized I was speaking. "I love you, I love you Gabriel, I love you."

Finally, he pulled out tugging the dress off my body and shifting my shirt over my head. I was a lax puddle in that moment, he could do whatever he wanted with me and I wouldn't have been able to speak, let alone stop him.

When I was dressed and Gabe was tucked away, he started laughing. "Fucking hell, I didn't mean to-" He stopped and took a breath. "I just fucked you up the wall in a department store changing stall." His face shifted suddenly and he looked down at me. "This wasn't your first time?"

I pushed my lip to my teeth. Worry seeped into my heart as I slowly shook my head. "No..."

Gabe looked at me confused. "Kota, huh? I knew he would do it first. Bastard didn't even tell us."

For a moment I was stunned, but then I found myself laughing quietly as we walked out of the dressing room. Gabe was holding the two dresses I had tried on, the others were lost causes. "It wasn't Kota."

"Then North? Or Nathan?" Gabriel guessed. "I thought Doc Green only kissed you."

"Gabriel," I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, still amused and befuddled about his lax behavior about my sexual past. "It was Mr. Blackbourne, yesterday morning in Music class."

"That fucker!" Gabriel hissed, but he didn't look angry. "He told us to lay off and he goes and steals your first time!" I sobered, hoping he wouldn't freak and find this whole experience as something to regret. But as we reached Victor and the schmoozing lady, he was smiling again. "We still have Victoria Secret to go to!" He sang.

Victor grabbed the dresses and headed up towards the check out, and I grabbed Gabriel's arm so we lagged behind a bit. Slowly, I rubbed my legs together. "Meanie, I don't think I'm up for trying on panties,"

Gabriel's eyes widened. His cheeks going as red as Nathan’s hair, but then he was taking me into his arms. "I fucking love you, Trouble." He whispered.

With a smile, I hugged him back. "I love you too, Meanie."

Over his shoulder, Victor looked at me confusedly. I couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Chapter Three - North Taylor - Don't Leave A Guy Hanging

I blinked into the darkness, confusion taking over before I remembered where I was. North's arms tightened around me when I tried to slip out of bed, remembering why exactly I had woken up in the first place. My bladder was going to burst if he didn't let up his arm, and soon.

 

"North," I whispered, poking the arm that was around my middle. He grumbled something and slipped a leg between mine from behind. "North, I need to use the bathroom."

 

He grumbled again, but loosened his arm from around me. Only to find myself once again pulled into his chest, with my face smashed against his bare collarbone. I wondered for a second how he had managed to flipped me around to face him, but that slipped away when his hand spread across the small of my back, warming.

 

I sighed, rubbing a small circle across his bicep. "North, I need to go pee. Let me up," I used my best whiny voice, hoping he would get the clue and stop squeezing me so hard. He didn't of course, and dug his head further into my hair. I couldn't help the happiness that bubbled up within me at the thought of him not wanting to let me go, but the irritation was stronger. In a last attempt to get him to wake up before putting my evil plan into action, I pinched him lightly.

 

He shifted, probably annoyed, but only told me to go back to sleep. "North, I have to go to the bathroom,"

 

"Go-" He yawned. "Back to sleep, Sang Baby."

 

Rolling my eyes, I put my plan into motion. Leaning my head into his collarbone, I licked at his skin, kissing it as I cooed his name. When he didn't stir, I opened my mouth and quickly bit down.

 

North tensed under me, shuttering an earthquake until I let up my grip with my teeth. "Fuck! Sang!" He said, as I licked the spot again. He tasted like he smelt, musk and man. When I pulled away, he rolled onto his back, breathing heavy and shifting his legs.

 

I frowned for a moment, wondering what was wrong, before remembering why I had bit him in the first place. I jumped up, tripping over my school bag filled with clothes, and went for the back of North's trailer where the remodeled bathroom was. "I tried to wake you before!" I called back, closing the door as he muttered curses at me.

 

When I opened the door again, I found North sitting off the side of the bed in the dark. The light from Uncle's porch illuminated him in a sinfully beautiful way. His hands stopped their movement in his hair, and I silently beg them to start again. Everything about my North Star was handsome and beautiful, and I never wanted to stop watching his chest rise and fall, his muscles flex in his arms and stomach as he moved.

 

I wanted to stop, though, because I knew North was going to be mad at me for biting him like I had. But it was kind of poetic justice, when I thought about it. Last time we bit each other, he ran off to the bathroom and left me confused and worked up in the hotel bed.

 

North moved toward me slowly, hands clenched at his sides. "You can’t just do that to a man, Sang Baby, and walk away." He said- no, growled. His voice was alway low and rough, but when he had just woken up- or when he was angry or annoyed- it became twice as… growly.

 

I tilted my head to the side, frowning at him. "Do what, North?"

 

"Turn him on, Sang."

 

His words stalled my brain for a moment. I... turned North Taylor on? Like, sexually? My head tilted further to the side, my finger pressing my bottom lip to my teeth. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to." I paused for a moment as he got close, my brain trying to work up excuses for as to why I had done something like that to him. "You wouldn't let me up, and I needed to go..."

 

"Sang," He said as he took me around the waist.

 

"Yes North?" I trembled under the stare of his piercing brown eyes.

 

"You don't do that to a man and think your going to get away with a warning."

 

Suddenly I was up in the air and loosing my breath as I hit North's mattress. I didn't know weather I should have started giggling or trying to run away. I chose neither and froze in place as my beautiful German man started to climb up on top of me. He was like a hunter, and a wild animal all at once. His muscle bunched and flexed as he crawled on top of me using fisted hands. I watched the yellow light streaming through the window shadow parts of his chest and thighs, every bit of him screaming how lethal, drop dead sexy he was. And for some reason, I was mesmerized by the way his body flexed when he moved. Maybe it was just the tone of light that made his tan skin and dark hair stand out, or maybe I was just feeling the week’s worth of boy-stealing the Academy had done.

 

Even sleeping every night at Nathan's hadn't gotten me any alone time with the boys. But I wasn't complaining. North had come to pick me up around noon, Mr. Blackbourne's orders after he finished his work, and we'd gone out to eat on the way back to his place. I'd been excited for our first real date, but just as soon as dinner was over, North dropped me off at his trailer and told me not to move. The Academy called. And while I was surprised to wake up in his arms not three minutes ago, I was very happy to have.

 

Slowly, my eyes never leaving that trail of black hair leading down and under North's tight gym shorts, I reached up and ran a hesitant hand down the crest of my North Star's chest. I trailed the back of my nail, soft and slow, up his peck and to the height of his shoulder, letting out a breath when he didn't stop me.

 

I thought of the times I'd seen the boys all in various states of undress, but never had I been able to touch and look so closely as now. And I hoped taking North's unmoving as permission to keep going was the right thing to do.

 

My fingers followed their own instruction and went from his shoulder to his abs, tracing every defined curve and crevice, but I only used the lightest of touches, the pad of my finger. Even though I felt the weight of North's eyes on my face, I didn't dare look up at him. I was too scared he would tell me to stop. I felt up his sides next, sliding over his shoulder and down to his ruff, grease stained hands, then back up to scrape along his neck and chin.

 

My mouth was dry when I swallowed, and it made a noise when I tried.

 

North began moving when I felt the ridge of his ear, and he slowly descended so his face was millimeters, and level, with my stomach. His hand slowly, as softly as mine, drew up my lacy shirt, exposing my hipbone and the line of my black and pink underwear. I was conflicted about my choice of not wearing any pants.

 

But then my eyes locked with his. They were deep, almost black with the low lighting, and held many questions. Could he? Would I let him touch me? Would I hate him if he did touch me? But while I waited for him to ask those questions out loud, I found something deeper in his soulful eyes. Compassion. Lust. Want. Need. Love.

 

Hesitation.

 

I couldn't take seeing that in North. He never needed to afraid to take what he wanted. I understood the boy's had been broken just as I was, in many different ways, maybe, but I was sad to know he still hesitated around me. Did Luke and Kota and Nathan hesitate too? Did they back off and wait for me to give them an okay before doing things?

 

Had I missed the questions?

 

No, I thought to myself, this wasn't about the other boys. This was about North Taylor. My silent rock. My protector. My North Star. He wasn't Silas or Victor, I couldn't treat him like I did any of the others because he wasn't any of them. I had to remember I didn't love them as a group, or if they were all in the same room. I loved them as they were.

 

I loved Luke for his pancakes. Silas his hugs. Kota for his hidden strength. Nathan for sacrificing his closet. For Dr. Green stealing my first kiss. Victor for all the work he put into learning Vivaldi's  _ Winter _ . Gabriel's joint custody over my clothes. For Mr. Blackbourne taking the chance on me. And North, for the first night, taking me to see the stars.

 

I broke the glow of our beautiful, searching haze. 

 

I reached out, running a finger over his larger bottom lip. "North, I can't do that to a man and leave him,"

 

North's breath left him in a hot whoosh that tingled my stomach. I took a breath and curled my hand into his hair much softer then I would have like to, but I didn't want to hurt him by tugging too hard. I started this and I was going to finish it.

 

One of North's hands held him hovering- not touching, but just close enough to warm me with his bare-chested heat- the other spread out on my side. I shivered against the touch, not like I had when they first began touching me. His eyes connected with mine as he lowered his mouth to just above my pantie line.

 

His mouth opened, white teeth bared like a wild animal, and then he bit. I rocked up, shivering, shaking, and gripping the sheets with pleasure that rocked through me in waves. Before the pleasure of the first bite dissipated, a second and third came to the same side in varying places along my side.

 

I moaned, trying to stay still. After a moment, my eyes opened and found North's as he watched me. I found it incredibly erotic. Once again, he slowly switched sides, twisted his neck oddly to press his teeth into my hip. I gasped, moaned, and all but sung with pleasure as it racked it's way up my spine to lay heavily in the pit of my stomach. "North!" I called out his name after one amazingly placed bite on my thigh.

 

When North picked his head up again, my body went lax and I sank like water into his blankets. The hand in his hair went to that exposed piece of neck, scraping a blunt nail against the small divots of his throat. I paused when I felt movement there. North purred, growled more like, but the small noise motivated me to move my legs around his waist. For a second, I contemplated what I was doing, but I released that was always my problem. I over thought.

 

I rolled North onto his back, my hands scrubbing down his chest as I slid off the bed to kneel in front of him. Between his legs, I had an unhindered view of every ridge and drop of his body. I only looked away when one of his hands landed on mine at the waistband of his shorts. I silent reminder I didn't have to do anything I didn't feel comfortable with.

 

I didn't take more then a second to consider changing my mind. I tugged down the gym shorts, releasing North from the restrictions of his pants. Like the rest of him, North was large and thick- I hadn't gotten a direct look at either of my previous partners, but I thought North could possibly outshine them both in girth and length.

 

I took him in hand, doing a thorough investigation of the veins and the mushroom head of his cock, just as I did his chest. I stroked him from tip to root, watching as moisture beaded at the tip. And very carefully, I leaned in at swiped it away with my tongue. North groaned, setting a hand over his face as I considered my first taste of pre-come. It was salty and tangy, but I didn't think I would have found it exceptional in any other situation except with the boys.

 

I was uncomfortable about it, but I was also curious and willing to try new things.

 

I did another sweep with my tongue, this time around the ridge, smelling soap and musk from the cologne Gabriel made for him. I used my hand on the places I wasn't licking, taking special care of the slit and underside, as I found North making a keening noise when I played with the area.

 

I remembered once, in a romance novel, of a woman doing what I was. Taking a play from her book, I swirled my tongue around the head once more before taking his cock as far into my mouth as could, it wasn't more than half. North went still under me, his chest shook as if I had bit him, and then his hand landed on my head. I pulled back slowly, licking up the length.

 

I didn't ask if I had done something wrong. His glazed eyes told me I had done just fine. He pulled me from the floor as he kicked the shorts off from around his ankles, shifting me over his erection. I shivered at the heat that had built in my belly.

 

North's hands grabbed the small bands of my underwear, for a moment I wondered what he was doing, but then he pulled. A ripping sound echoed within his small space, and I gasped. "North!" I cried.

 

"I'll get you a new pair." He whispered, shifting me into place. "One's you won’t have to take off for me to-" He drew my hips down sharply onto his dick without even finishing his sentence. "Fuck you."

 

I moaned, loving the feel of such fullness. He was larger than both Gabriel and Mr. Blackbourne. I wondered for a moment if Silas was going to be just as large, since his physique was similar to North's, but then North's first thrust hit me without warning. I gasped, doubling over at the pleasure it invoked.

 

I couldn't stop shaking, even as I lifted up and then back down slowly. North and I let out similar sounds as I took him in completely. "Sang Baby, fuck me-"

 

I smirked, lifting up and slamming back down. "You just had to ask," I said playfully, keeping up a rhythm of up, pause, thrusting down, up, pause, thrusting down... I felt my core tighten, but it was nowhere near what I needed to find release, but I was biding my time.

 

I wanted North to have pleasure as well, so I kept it slow, taking the soft grip he gave my hip when I rounded my hips as a good thing. One of his hands found my breast, pinching, smoothing it over with his thumb before giving it another mind numbing pinch.

 

When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I slumped on top of North, breathing heavy. "North," I pleaded. I didn't have the breath to tell him to flip us over and give him permission to fuck me senseless this time.

 

He didn't catch my meaning, as all at once, North thrust his hips up hard. I straightened and cried out to the ceiling in a cracked pleasure-filled moan. "Shit Sang, I'm gunna come!"

 

"Fuck me!" I screamed, my voice cutting off as he struck that spot deep inside. My face turned hotter after realising my outburst of profanity, but I couldn't think too much on it. I arched so far back I would laugh to myself later at how much I resembled one of Nathan's horror movie exercised ghosts. I held onto his thighs as he rammed into my core, the pleasure and heat building into something I couldn't find a good word for.

 

Finally, the band broke, and I came, calling out North's name and every other deity and God I could think of. White blotches broke out across my vision and I slumped. For a moment, I thought we were done, but I realized I hadn't felt North come. He was tense and holding my waist, but he was not done if his rock hard cock was any indicator. I was still shaking from my orgasm when North started moving again.

 

The heat built surprisingly quickly and I cried out again and again for him to stop and wait tell I wasn't on the brink anymore, but North didn't listen. He his hips never stopped, but he angled me downwards, running a hand through my hair as I moaned into his neck. I gripped his shoulders, shaking, and suddenly his mouth was on my neck.

 

I placed mine on his, and in a moment of complete syncrasy, we bit down. The pleasure bloomed through me, once again, I rushed over the cliff and I came hard on his cock. Under me, North went tense, every muscle tightening to a point he was literally a rock.

 

I moaned into his neck, licking at the bite, the smallest amount of blood tingled my taste buds. His arms wrapped around my waist as I came down from my high. "My phone is vibrating," North whispered.

 

I smiled into his neck. "If you even think of picking it up, I will slap you silly." My threat was weak, but his rumbling laugh was worth it.

 

"I'll text Victor, see if one of the others can take my place." He said, shifting us both sideways and pulling the blankets up past our heads. "I don't want to leave my Sang Baby now,"

 

"Good," I murmured against his neck. "Then you'll be here for round two,"

 

North began the rumble deep in his throat that I could only call a purr again. "You would have continued without me?"

 

"Can't leave a girl hangin' like that." I exclaimed, laughing.


	4. Chapter Four - Nathan Griffin - Fun With Water

It was Saturday afternoon. I was informed everyone but Kota- whom was at home, sleeping off a late night Academy mission- and Nathan were working. I'd stayed the night with North, but he too, had been called away this morning.

From what I understood, Nathan had been pulled from the stakeout early to come and get me, as everyone else was occupied with assignments. We had slept in, but as six came around, I snuck out of bed to do... anything other than sit in bed and stare at the ceiling. Even though I loved spending time with Nathan, I wasn't in the mood to sleep anymore. And it was quite odd that anyone slept past sun up without being woke by a phone ringing.

For a while I sat in the living room watching a drama with the TV muted. But I didn't want to sit still. That's when I noticed the light streaming through the sliding back door. It was a nice day, slightly sweltering for the middle of September, but I was going to take full advantage of the weather.

I snuck back into Nathan’s room- my room, he insisted- and grabbed my swimming suit from the closet. When I was tiptoeing back towards the door, I noticed my radio sitting on top of his dresser. I grabbed it, taking a CD from his collection and once again tiptoeing out of the room.

I changed in the bathroom, slight still conscious of the fact I was in a bikini, even if the bottoms did have a slight skirt. On the patio, I set up the radio on one of the reclining chairs. In a few seconds, a song by Panic! At The Disco started playing. I liked Nathan's music, even if it wasn't Yiruma.

Warm, humid air touching my skin, I took a moment to relax in the light. Being from Illinois, I wasn't used to it being so warm this late in the year, but I was certainly liking that it was. However, I would miss the snow.

Listening to the hum of the music- I didn't want to wake Nathan- I slipped legs first into the pool. It was warm from the sun, but a change from the air around me. I used the side of the pool slip myself in, quickly dunking my head under the water and pushing my hair back from my face. For a while, I entertained myself by swimming from one end of the pool to the other, trying to stand on my hands, and just floating on my back.

A flurry of sounds came from the house, the door slammed, and then I closed my eyes at the on slot of water to my face. I came upright, whipping my eyes of water and gaped at Nathan. He surfaced laughing. "Hey, Sang,"

"Wha-? Nathan!" I smacked his arm, but it only caused him to laugh harder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

I huffed, throwing my hands up. "Yes you did!"

He laughed again. "Okay, maybe I did."

I took up an aggressive stance, and he groaned playfully. "I'm sorry, Sang. I didn't mean to make you angry." Nathan wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his bare chest and gave me a pout. "Don't hate me...?"

I blew out a breath and grudgingly wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't hate you."

Nathan buried his grin in my neck and lifted me from the waist. We splashed backwards, and Nathan stayed floating half on his back so I could cling to his neck still without both of us submerging.

"I thought you had a late night... and early morning. Why are you up?" I asked.

Nathan shrugged, looking up at the sky. "I felt you leave the bed, and after a while, I couldn't fall back asleep, so I thought I'd see what you were up to so early."

I smiled at him, leaning my head on his chest. I could hear the gentle murmur of his heart under my ear. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"S'okay." He mumbled.

For a while, we stayed like that, clinging to one another and floating in the middle of the pool. I felt light and warm in his arms.

"Sang," Nathan asked quietly. "Do you want to race?"

My head popped up and I pushed off from him. I was already halfway across the deep end before I yelled back; "Yes!" I heard Nathan chuckled not far behind me.

We both got into place holding ourselves against the edge of the pool, feet positioned against the textured concrete. "What do you want if I lose?"

Nathan grinned at me with a raised brow. "What are you willing to give when you lose?"

I grinned at him, tilting my head back and forth as I thought. I was feeling playful and sassy now that he had proposed a race. "How about..." I paused and bit my lip as I slip my feet away from the wall and glided in front of Nathan. His eyebrows arched in curiosity but he relaxed his stance. My face felt on fire, but I reached out and slipped my fingers across Nathan’s limp member over his swim trunks, it twitched under my touch- as if happy to get my attention. I got on my tip toes to ease my lips along his jawline, mostly to hide my embarrassment then to turn him on. "I help you here?"

Nathan let out a shallow breath that ended on a whimper. "Oh fuck,"

When I pulled away, my silent ninja's eyes were closed and his mouth was ajar. I bit my lip to hide my triumphant smile. Quickly, before he snapped out of his daze, I spun around and launched myself through the water.

I knew my trick was dirty, but I also knew I wouldn't have been able to win against Nathan in a fair race. Like it or not, I had something in mind for my prize, and I wouldn't let him win this time. Not that I didn't want to give Nathan a favor.

I surfaced with my hand touching the opposite end of the pool. I turned around grinning.

Nathan was right behind me. He surfaced in a hurry, slapping his palms against the small lip of the pool on either side of my shoulders. "Fuck Sang. What the hell?"

My grin dropped. His words sounded so hurt and angry. Had I gone too far. "I'm sorry," My voice shook and I was worried the burning behind my eyes didn't make my voice wobble further. "I didn't mean-"

Nathan jerked away the finger I used to press my lip to my teeth, slamming his lips to mine. He moved his lips against mine like the second kiss we shared the day I had woke up from the drug-induced sleep. Hungry and wanting. Something in my stomach sparked to life.

I kissed him back with just as much fury, nibbling on his lips and gasping for breath when he pulled away for only a moment to tilt his head further. My legs wound around his hips of their own accord and I gripped his shoulder to lift myself slightly higher. Nathan placed a hand on my thigh, dipping in the water slightly so he could shifted me just high enough that my core was pressed firmly on his growing erection.

I moaned into his mouth at the feeling. Nathan made a similar sound, seeming to be encouraged by the sounds he brought out of me.

Nathan’s hurried hands found the tie to my bathing suit and pulled, practically ripping the pink pleated top off of my chest. I gasped, finally pulling away for more than a quick pocket of air. Nathan’s mouth didn't stray far, but instead started trailing over my jaw and down my neck. His free hand- the one that wasn't rubbing designs into my thigh, close to my butt- landed on my breast. He rolled his fingers over my sensitive bud, pinching and palming, sending waves of pleasure down to my core.

My hips rocked against his to relieve some of the tingly pressure I felt. Nathan growled and thrust his hips into mine. Every inch of my body felt like a live wire of all the pleasure he was giving me.

Nathan growled again, nipping patches as he kissed his way back up to my lips from my collarbone. "Shit Peanut," He panted, pulling away only to kiss me harshly again. "I'm not supposed to be doing this, none of us-" I kissed at his jaw, my teeth grazing his earlobe. "Shit, Sang, I don't know- I can't- without Mr. Blackbour- Fuck me!"

I slid my hand into his shorts, wrapping my fingers around his length. He was wide, but not as long as Gabriel. I stroked him root to tip, giving my hand a small twist at the end that made his arms shake and grip at the pools edge. I felt much more confident, acted much more... wantonly when I knew I was giving the boys pleasure. It made me as happy as it excited me.

"Nathan," I said softly, my free hand tangling in his wet hair. "I love you. Mr. Blackbourne won't care if you show me just how much you love me too."

His chest rumbled and his throat tickled my neck as it vibrated with the sound. Nathan was much more vocal than any of my of my previous partners, and I couldn't say I didn't find it sexy as sin. "Peanut, I don't want to hurt you. That's the last thing I would ever want, and it will hurt,"

My thumbs slid over the small space behind his ears, the spot that they all seemed to react positively to, but I pulled my head back to look him in the eyes. "Hunny, I've already, uh, lost my, um," Nathan’s brows shot up into his hairline, his eyes searching mine curiously. For a moment, he didn't seem to react, but then his eyes turned sad. "Oh, no, Nathan, I'm sorry."

Just as my blood started turning cold, my heart empty, Nathan’s hand gripped my wrist and he smiled. His lips met mine much softer than the kissed before. "Sang, I'm not angry. Maybe a little disappointing that I didn't get to be your first." He paused as he slipped his hands under my thighs again, giving me an accusing look. "It was with one of us, wasn't it?"

I felt a warmth fill me in waves. "Mr. Blackbourne." I said quietly, my face flaming.

Again, Nathan took a moment, a play of emotions streaming across his face. "I'm sure Mr. Blackbourne was... a gentleman." Nathan's lips turned up in a playful grin. "I'm not as restrained." One of his hands slipped between us, his hand cupping my sensitive mound. A finger slipped in, brushing across my bud and causing me to arch back and moan. Nathan’s tongue slipped up the soft spot under my chin.

"Oh my," I gasped as his fingers worked into me, working my slick heat.

It was a strange feeling, having sex in the pool. The water surrounded everything below my breasts, the pressure of the water making me feel like Nathan was touching every inch of my body as once. The weightlessness he used for his own benefit, hiking me up against his groin.

I pressed my palms to his chest, my fingernails digging into his skin. From the low keen he let out encouraged me to draw my nails down his chest. They made angry red trails down his pecks. I knew they would only last a few hours, but I felt a rush of pleasure at the thought of marking Nathan.

I couldn't take anymore. Too many sensations flowed through me, and I crashed my lips to Nathan’s for only a moment as I pulled his hand from my tight heat. My eyes caught him as I slipped his fingers into my mouth. His eyes sparked with pleasure and his own mouth opened as I nipped at his fingers. My tasted more like chlorine then my own essence, but Nathan seemed to find my actions extremely arousing, because just as soon as I slipped my tongue between his fingers and sucked, he pulled them out.

He rushed, his hands shaking, as he shed his bottoms. Nathan's hands gripped my thighs and pulled me flush with his body, my core against his pulsing cock. He moved my bottoms to the side, grinding his penis against me once, twice, and then thrust in with a loud groan. I moaned, arching against him, loving how full he made me.

With my eyes closed, I felt Nathan's fingers draw across my lips. I opened, gliding my tongue over his digits. He pulsed inside me.

"Fucking hell Sang," Nathan slid back, thumbing my nipple, and pushed back in hard and swift. When he was fully sheathed inside me, I moaned. Nathan’s fingers pressed onto my tongue, as if trying to remind me not to forget to neglect them. I lapped at them, nipping and tangling my tongue between them. In response, Nathan rammed his hips forward and back, fast and harsh, over and over.

Every time the pleasure was too much and I arched, moaning, too caught up in the whirlwind of pleasure and I stopped moving my tongue, he'd punish me by pausing. Whether just his tip was inside me, or filling me whole, he would stop en till I was sucking or nipping them with my back teeth. The hand on my breasts never stopped moving, though, and it kept me high when he wasn't plunging into me.

I felt the myself getting close. I was rushing the cliff, too concerned with getting there then I was with how. Until Nathan stopped moving. I gave him a pleading look, not understanding why he would stop when I hadn't stopped movements on his fingers.

Nathan withdrew his hand, giving me a horribly sexy smile. "I told you I wasn't going to be gentle." His eyes glinted and he gripped my thighs, shifting me up. "It's a good thing you can't scream, the neighbors might think I'm murdering you." My heart thundered, and I was worried the blush on my cheeks covered my whole face.

Panting, I leaned up to run my nose along his jaw like I had before. I whispered into his ear. I had been calling his name so loudly without sound, my voice came out rough and gravely. "You want to make me scream?" He groaned, re-gripping my thighs. I bit my lip before I kissed his ear. "Than make me scream, Hunny."

Nathan didn't wait for me to say it again. His hips met mine hard, his hands squeezing my hips hard enough to leave bruises. Unable to move my hips against his hold, I gripped one hand against his shoulder and held the other against the side of the pool. The splashes of water and Nathan's groans filled my ears. His warm breath fell on my neck. My mouth opened on a silent scream, and Nathan's fingers found my tongue again.

Nathan’s thrusts grew sporadic, irregular, but never stopped. The heat pooling in my lower stomach ignited, my vision blurring and spotting with white. In the next moment I came hard on his cock, feeling him plunge to the root and pulse inside me. Nathan's groans fell heavy in my ear as he buried his head into my neck and came, filling me with his seed.

His arms warmed me when all the heat was leaving my body. My bare chest pressed to his with our ragged breathing. I ran my nails lightly down Nathan’s spine in the afterglow of my orgasm, rubbing more than scratching.

Nathan pulled his hand away from my mouth, smoothing his thumb down my jaw. "Shit Sang, that-that was..." He trailed off, breathing out a laugh. "I really love you,"

I smiled into his shoulder. "I love you too, Nathan."

For a while, we clung to one another in the water, wrapped up in each other's arms. Nathan's shorts floated behind his back, I thought about grabbing them for him, but I didn't want to move.

Then someone cleared their throat. I jumped, trying to turn towards the sound but Nathan’s arms kept me from exposing myself to the man. Nathan became tense, tangling a hand into my hair and holding my head to his chest. "Christ," He barked. "What the hell Mr. B?!"

I blushed ten shades of red. He caught us! How could I not hear him coming? Even if he was quiet- and I knew he was- I normally would have heard at least his footsteps on the stones.

"Mr. Griffin, while I am very happy to see you and Miss Sorenson are getting along, I will ask you not to do anymore... getting along out in the open."

I pulled my head away from Hunny's shoulder to look up at Mr. Blackbourne. "Hi," I said in a quiet voice.

Mr. Blackbourne was as he always was. Every dark hair in place, glasses straight, and suit perfect. The corner of his lips twitched up in one of his millimeter smiles. "Hello, Sang." He turned his eyes slightly up, to between Nathan and my bodies. The smile didn't fade, but his eyes glinted with something I had seen before, but couldn't place.

I glanced up at Nathan, who was also staring. I glanced down between us, still arched over the side of the pool. I let out a surprised sound, using my arms to cover my bare breasts. I heard Nathan snort and then felt his hand tangled in my hair again. "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Mr. Blackbourne cleared his throat again, but the sound was more light than his 'give me your attention' throat-clearing but more of an amused sound. The thought of him laughing, if only in a small way, sent a thrill through my limbs. I wanted to make him make those kinds of light sounds again.

Like when he had me over the piano, breathing into my ear. Allowing me to hear every slight hitch in his breathing, the groans I made him feel...

The thoughts make me grin against Nathan’s neck, an idea popping into my head.

"Mr. Blackbourne," I called quietly, twisting around in Nathan's arms to look at the man.

His brow raised, and I could see it. The challenge in his eyes. He knew I had something planned, and he was egging me on. "Miss Sorenson?"

"Would you be kind enough to help me out?" I held up a hand, my lips turning up in an almost teasing smile. I wondered if he would hate me for my little prank, but I didn't linger too long on the thought, I would end up talking myself out of it.

Mr. Blackbourne's eyes narrowed, but he took hold of my hand anyway. Nathan backed away slightly, pushing me up by my thighs to help.

For a moment, I hesitated, one foot still not on the concrete, but I could feel the corners of my mouth lifting at the image I was thinking in my head.

It seemed as though Mr. Blackbourne could read my mind, because as soon as I had my first foot on stable ground, be began to release the grip he had on my hand. I think not! My free hand shot out and grasped Owen's wrist, using the leverage his pull from the water gave me, and spun us so I had taken his place facing the pool.

Fully grounded, I used every ounce of strength in my body and pushed. Mr. Blackbourne's lips parted, and an almost silent gasp left his lips. I made him gasp! HAH!

In slow motion, Mr. Blackbourne's mouth agape, staring wide eyed at me through his glasses, was thrown into the deep end of the pool. He hit the water with a splash.

I watched- topless, in all my mostly-naked glory and grinning like an idiot- as Nathan gaped from me to Mr. Blackbourne as he surfaced, sputtering water and looking like a bathed cat.

Owen's eyes landed on me, no longer covered by his glasses. I smiled so wildly at him my cheeks started to hurt and took off for the sliding door. Halfway to the couch, I spun around and locked it.

I met Mr. Blackbourne's eyes through the the glass, or what I could see through the laugh tears in my eyes. His hand was on the handle. I was almost scared of the static look on his face. But then I really took in his appearance.

Mr. Blackbourne's hair was sopping down into his eyes, black suit strict on his shoulders, tie flicked over his shoulder. Pants tight against his legs. Dripping wet against the once dry patio. What made me lose it was one of his shoes was off and floating by a still gaping Nathan in the pool- next to his own forgotten swim trunks.

I sputtered a laugh again. I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing too hard at him, but this action only seemed to amuse Mr. Blackbourne. His lips turned up, and then he mouthed something.

"I'll get you back."

Oh. Shit. Muffins.

I might have made the biggest mistake of my life…


	5. Chapter Four.Five - Sang & The Boys - The First Christmas

I didn't think much about the boys voices coming from the living room late the night before. With their Academy work, I had usually assumed one or all of them were being called off on a job, and like that Friday night I hadn't thought about it at all.

But when I woke up, Nathan and Kota next to me- Gabriel laying down at the end, his head propped on Nathan's ankle- I wondered which boy's weren't going to be there. But, as I counted the heads sticking out from under blankets and fluffs of pillows, all the boys other than Mr. Blackbourne were accounted for. I frowned lightly, but I understood why he was gone.

Very slowly, and carefully, I shifted from my place between the boys, crawling over Nathan, whom was a heavier sleeper than Kota or Gabriel, and weaved my way between cots that had been lain out for the boys last night. Thank Mr. Blackbourne for not wanted everyone split up between Nathan’s room and his father's. Shivering from both the cold wood on my feet and the chilly morning air, I pulled up Dr. Sean's blanket as I past by, tucked Luke's arm back onto his cot, and turned up the heat a few notches before closing the door behind me.

I used the bathroom, showered and dressed in clothes Gabriel had laid out the night before. We had planned on spending their day off lying about the house and watching movies all day, but I knew that with Academy boys a day off would never really be a day off. I just hoped they wouldn't take too long.  
In a heavy sweater with snowflakes on it, a white layered skirt and a pair of thick tights, I swiped on some mascara like Gabriel had taught me only a few weeks ago and left the bathroom as I clipped up my hair.

Only, the sight that met me made my heart swell, and I dropped the clip before I could secure my hair up. Glowing white from too many strings of LED lights, in the corner of the room next to the sliding glass doors, was a Christmas tree. Traditional round adornments hung from the branches, all blue and silver, with bows and tinsel and what looked like fake icicles adorning it.

With the lights off and only the slightest blades of sunlight streaming through the windows, the tree looked beautifully alone glowing like an angel.

I put a hand to my mouth, letting out the smallest of breathes into my fingers. I was worried if I made too much sound it would disappear.

The last time I had seen a Christmas tree was years before we had moved to Charleston. A couple years after my mom- er, step-mother- started going repeatedly into the hospital Marie would set up a small plastic one in the living room. And then it never felt quite as festive, it didn't glow or make the whole room smell of pine and fresh air.

"I'm sorry for not getting it sooner," Mr. Blackbourne said, coming up beside me. He was already wearing his pristine black suit and maroon tie, but I couldn't take my eyes away from the tree long enough to appreciate him. "We've been so busy we didn't even remember it until Mrs. Lee asked Kota about his plans for tomorrow."

"Christmas," I whispered. "It's Christmas Eve." While I did remember Christmas was coming up fast, I hadn't even thought about it since I had gotten all of my shopping done for the boys two weeks into December with Gabriel.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I hadn't even heard him come near. "Gabriel and Luke went all out last night, I didn't think we were going to get any sleep before you woke up again. It even touches the sealing."

"I had to make it awesome," Gabriel defended, sending me a large grin. "It's the first time in a long time Nathan's had a Christmas tree at his place. He spends the day at Kota's most of the time."  
The other boys crowded around me, looking down at my face as I stared off at the tree again. "It's beautiful." I sniffled, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I love it."

"Oh, God." Dr. Sean groaned, but his face lit up with a grin. "It's like the giggles! If she starts, everyone will!"

I couldn't help it, I let out a breathy laugh, rubbing away the moisture from beneath my eyes. "It's so pretty. I love it." Nathan gave me just enough room to reach over and hug North, then Silas, and then the boys all piled in for a group hug when Sean grabbed Mr. Blackbourne and Kota, and Luke pulled Silas and Gabriel in. I would have laughed again if my face wasn't smothered into Kota's shoulder and my hand wasn't tangled in what I assumed was Gabriel's hair.

"I love you guys so much," I whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without Gabriel dragging me off shopping," I said. Gabriel pulled his head away and protested with a loud 'Hey', but I went on without really thinking. "I don't know what would have happened if Kota didn't convince me you guys were different, or Nathan letting me stay here. Or Silas punching out Rocky. Of Luke, for using all the hair clips Gabriel steals from me. Or for Dr. Sean helping me take care of my stepmom. Or Mr. Blackbourne changing my scheduled. Or Victors music. " I sniffed, grinning ear to ear. "Or North's nagging. I don't know what I would do without the nagging."

"Baby," North growled as the other boys laughed. "What the fuck do you mean nag? I don't fucking nag."

"Sang, you need to sleep," Luke tried to imitate his brothers voice, but it cracked halfway through. "Don't eat just junk, baby. Don't get into trouble. Stop fighting, you'll hurt yourself. Don't buy a skunk, Luke."

"Cut your hair Gabe," Gabriel cut in. "Stop drawing on the walls Gabe. Don't steal my keys again, Gabe. Stop hogging Baby." He finishes off, huffing out a laugh. I wasn't sure who all laughed, mostly because Silas was behind me and his laugh boomed loudly over the others and vibrated my whole figure.  
As the guys step back, I gazed up at the tree again.

"Sang," Owen said, catching my attention after a moment. "We've actually have things planned for tomorrow morning. Kota needs to spend time with his mother and sister. Sean has an early lunch with his parents."

Victor wrapped an arm around my waist, tracing at my ribs. "We'll be back before dark, but we won’t be able to open presents in the morning."

"Then why don't we do it now?" I asked, tilting my head. "I've got your presents in the closet,"

The boys spoke all at once, nodding and breaking up to look under the tree. Quickly, I ran to the Nathan's bedroom, pulling the basket filled to the brim with presents out of the room with me. I had three for each of the boys I had gotten with the money I had made working in the diner.

The boys were all standing around the tree when I hurried back in. I took a seat a few feet away from the pile of presents they were sorting through with my back against the couch and started sorting out my own pile. By the time we all had our own small piles going, North had started heating up hot chocolate and we all sat in front of the tree laughing at Luke trying to describe Nathan getting tangled in the strands of lights when he tried hanging them outside.

"Who should go first?" Dr. Sean grinned down the half circle at us.

"Luke!" I said loudly. "You first!"

Luke gave me a deer in the headlights look, before grinning and digging into his presents. A Nerf gun, a pair of earrings, a phone case, a bag of chocolates, and my gifts of 101 Home Pranks, a set of hair bands, and a mug with his name on it, Gabriel went next.

"Holy shit, an art kit!" He said sarcastically, looking at Luke.

"This is taking too long!" Nathan shouted, ripping open his present from Kota. Everyone laughed, opening their own gifts. Each of them had gotten a mug with their names on it from me. North got a new healthy recipe book and a new long sleeved shirt. Dr. Sean, a toy medical kit and a gold name tag.

Kota got a new messenger bag and a glasses case. For Nathan, a Second Hand Serenade CD and a shirt that I hoped fit his shoulders. I got Silas a tool set and an ticket book filled with 'One Free Hug' coupons. Victor got sheet music. Mr. Blackbourne got a new tie and strings for his violin.

It had taken me a very long time to decide what to get for the boys, since it was my first Christmas with them. But I hoped they liked them all the same.

As Kota turned on the TV and started up one of the numerous Christmas movies I had rented a few days before, Nathan and Silas settled in next to me. Silas wrapped his large, warm hand around mine. Nathan wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to lean into him.

I listened to the opera music flowing warmly from the black and white movie playing and sipped at my coco. The boys all sat on the floor closely to one another, Luke's head on Gabriel's thigh and Kota leaning into Dr. Sean's side as Sean's leg tangled over Victors. I smiled at the scene. They all looked happy and comfortable.

Mr. Blackbourne caught my attention by looking down from his place behind me on the couch. His legs were crossed, but his suit jacket and tie were gone- hanging over the back of the couch. It was an odd sight, but not unwelcome. He smiled that millimeter smile down on me as he snapped a picture with a digital camera he had gotten for Gabriel. He continued to take pictures of the boys, from Kota all the way back to me. I hoped all of them turned out as warmly as I felt in the moment.

"This song," He said quietly, eyes turning back to the movie where a woman was dancing with a man in a grand ballroom. It was stark, no other people but them, and no indication to where the music was coming from. But the camera swept over them, spinning around the room, the ladies nightgown flowing away from her legs as a man in a cloak- the hood covering his face- lead them across the floor like they were gliding. "It's called Don Giovanni, ATTO 2: Deh, Vieni Alla Finestra. It's beautiful, don't you think?"

I couldn't help but smile. Yes, it was beautiful. So very warm and beautiful. I would always remember my first Christmas with them, sitting around the TV, Gabriel playing with his new art kit and Nathan wearing the shirt I got him, this song playing in the background, with fondness and love.  
I felt Mr. Blackbourne's fingers trace the back of my neck, and squeezed the boy's hands just a little tighter.

This was the best Christmas yet.

And I knew next Christmas would be even better.

"Hey, Aggele," Silas rumbled from next to me. I picked up my drowsy eyelids to look up at him. His white teeth stood out from his dark compaction, but I felt my heart flutter just looking at him. In his hand was my gift to him. "I want to use one of the tickets now."

I pelted out a loud giggle, rolling my head against the couch. "Okay." I shuffled out from under Nathan's arm, holding out my arms for Silas. But my eyes strayed to Luke, who was also standing from his seat with Gabriel. His grin was mischievous. Then, suddenly, I was on top of Silas on the ground, Nathan pressing down on my back, Luke's smaller hands gripping my shoulder from undoubtedly on top of Nathan.

The weight of a number of bodies pressed Silas and I to the floor, but I knew they were being careful, as I could still breath. Silas rumbled out a laugh under me, cursing in English and Greek. Everyone on top of us laughed, saying a few things I caught none of. North's hand gripped my hand, but I knew he wasn't one of the people on top of me. He said something to Silas in Greek and he rumbled back lowly, but I got the sense they were talking about me. Soon after, North’s hand pulled away to pop Silas on the back of the head.

More laughing came from above me.

"Owen Blackbourne, get your feet off me! I am not your ottoman!" Sean suddenly yelled.

"Oh, very sorry Dr. Green. I just thought since you guys were so comfortable there, and looked the right size of pile, I would get comfortable too." Mr. Blackbourne joked back. I could hear the bemusement in his words, and would have loved to see it on his face, if not for the fact I actually liked the warmth of them sandwiching me to Silas's chest.

Gabriel's amused snort set everyone off into rounds of laughter. Nathan apparently couldn't hold the pile anymore, and weighed down on me a little bit harder. My air whooshed out, and then breathed in deeply as they all rolled off.

Yes, I would have to say, it was the best Christmas yet.


	6. Chapter Five - Dakota 'Kota' Lee - The Drive To School

Kota rushed me out of his house at six on Monday morning.

 

After North had been called out on Sunday night, I'd spent the weekend with Nathan and ended up having Kota spend the night after Nathan had been called back to the Academy the night before. We'd stayed up later then I usually did watching movies, while he quizzed me for an AP Biology test that was coming up. He had even let me re-paint his fingernails- just the thumb and pinky fingers. His thumb was painted a dark hunter green, and his pinky a lighter color pink so it wouldn't be very noticeable. My thumb was the pink color, and my pinky hunter green.

 

Halfway into Havana, a text came through on my phone from Mr. Blackbourne.

 

**Mr. Blackbourne:** _ I'll see you in Music Room B, Sang, about the incident at Mr. Griffin's today during our usual time. _

 

Yesterday, I had done something I had never thought about doing in my life. I had dunked Mr. Blackbourne into Nathan's pool. Right after I had had sex with Nathan in said pool. 

 

Shivers hit me like a ton of bricks, the heat pooling in my lower regions making the warm air in the cab of Kota's car suddenly seem chilly. If just thinking about Sunday’s swim session with Nathan had me turned on, I wonder what Mr. Blackbourne's punishment would lead to…

 

"Sang?" Kota set a hand on my thigh. It shocked me so much- and still being so aware of the boys touches- I whimpered. My eyes drifted closed and I leaned back against the seat with the ripples of pleasure it caused. Oh, God, I wanted that hand further up. "Sang? Are you okay?"

 

I flinched, my eyes popping open to seek out his own bright green ones. Oops…

 

"I-I'm fine." I cleared my throat, straightening in the seat. My legs pressed together, trying to stop the pressure I felt, but it only made the sensation worse- or better, I hadn't decided yet.

 

Kota's eyebrows lifted, sending worried glances over at me as often as he could without really taking his eyes off the road. I tried to make myself look as normal as possible under his scrutiny.

Kota slowed, turning on his blinker before pulling off onto thin dirt road. A sign further in front of us read 'CCPD Firing Range', next to a locked gate.

 

Kota shut off the car and turned to me, his brows drawn now, looking like he was very worried. "Sang, sweetie, if you’re not feeling well Mr. Blackbourne wouldn't mind if we took the day off-"

 

"No," I said, maybe a bit too quickly. My hand found his on the wheel and I squeezed. "No, Kota. Really, I'm fine. I was just thinking about yesterday. Really, it's nothing." I hoped my words were more reassuring as I thought they sounded.

 

"Yesterday?" Kota asked. His finger found the frame of his glasses and he pushed them up, even though they were already perfectly perched on his nose. I had an insane urge to kiss it. Or maybe just kiss him, I hadn't decided about that, either.

 

It seemed Kota had the same thoughts, because he leaned in and brushed his lips against my cheek. Both our faces flushed, but he ignored it and went on. "Sang, if you're feeling ill, just tell me and we can head home. We'll watch a movie and I'll find a bag of marshmallows for you to eat-"

 

"I'm not sick Kota." I smiled at him. "I really was just thinking about what happened yesterday. And it was a good thought, I promise."

 

He was back to looking confused. "What did you and Nathan do yesterday to make you shiver so violently?" He opened his mouth again, to ask more questions, when realization dawned on his face. "Oh... Oh,"

 

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. My eyes found where my fingers were twisting the hems of my too-long sweater sleeves on my lap. The polish on my nails was a contrast to the white material.

 

Kota made a sound, it was thoughtful, but also curious and amused. "I don't understand why you’re apologizing, but if it's about having... sex," He cleared his throat, and when I glanced back at him, his cheeks were bright red- almost glowing. "I don't mind. But, Sang, do you-" He pressed up his glasses again.

 

I had the feeling Kota couldn't quite voice his question the way he wanted. He wasn't as- I wouldn't have said crude, but as frank as Silas was. I understood his inability to ask questions on such a matter. It was embarrassing and not something I thought you should advertise to just anyone. So, I resisted the urge to cringe and slap a hand over his mouth.

 

"Kota?"

 

"Do you feel the same about me?" He asked in a rush. For a moment, I was surprised at his outburst, but then my surprise turned to the question.

 

"Feel the same?" I asked. While I was half turned to him.

 

"I shouldn't ask," Kota said in a small voice. "But to make this thing work, like with Lilly and her team, you should have the same feelings for all of us. I'm not asking for you to try to see me that way if-if you don't, but-"

 

This time, I did slap a hand over his mouth. Not only was it to stop him from talking, but it was to give me a moment to think of what I really wanted to say. This was one of those times that I usually tried to tell one of the boys how I felt, but could never get my words just right; to tell them exactly how I felt.

 

"Kota," I said quietly, then stopped to fix my sentence but came back to his name again. "Kota, I love you." His mouth opened under my palm, but I held firm, looking at his wide eyes and flushed face. "I love you, but I love Nathan, and Dr. Sean, and Silas, and all of the others too. I've never loved anyone like I love you all. I want you to know that sometimes it is hard because I don't want any of you to start fighting or get jealous because of me. So, yes, most of the time I'm waiting for you boys to make the first move.

 

"Sometimes I don't think that you guys look at me the same way. But, I don't want to be only your friend. I want to be your... girlfriend." I couldn't stop the smile that tipped my lips. That sounded good, no, amazing. Kota's girlfriend. Luke's girlfriend. Victor's girlfriend. "You've made me more confident these past few months Kota. I wasn't comfortable with touch. When you touched my hand, brushed back my hair, or just my fingers when you took something from my hand I didn't know what to do. I wasn't used to having my opinion matter. I wasn't used to people looking at me, really at me.

 

"You guys changed that."

 

Kota gently grasped my wrist to pull my hand from his mouth. His hunter green eyes connected with my own, sparkling with emotions I wasn't familiar with. "Sang I know you’re not used to this kind of thing, and I have to say I'm happy that we- my brothers and I- are the ones that have introduced you to... normal things." He paused, his brow scrunching slightly as he chuckled. "Or, as normal as our group experiences."

 

I giggled too. I was happy to know he wasn't displeased with sharing me with the others. I couldn't have looked any of the boys in the eye if Kota- or any of them- were displeased with the plan. I couldn't imagine what I would do if he was.

 

I knew couldn't go back being just their friend. It would be too awkward, even more so now that I had made love with some of them. Then again, I doubted even if Kota didn't except, that Nathan or North would leave me. However insecure I was, I knew they loved me as much as I loved them.

 

Kota's hand took up mine, warming and light. I could smell his sweet spice. He tugged me towards him and his lips touched mine. It was a light kiss, as if he was testing my reaction and asking for permission.

 

It was like the almost kiss months ago just as we were now. His hand on the back of my seat, leaning over to bridge the small gap between us. His eyes locked on my lips. But, this time, there was no rule to keep him from making the first move. Nothing stopped him from pressing his lips to my own.

 

Very slowly, I kissed him back. It was a small move, just barely caressing his bottom lip, but it was all he needed. He pressed forward, taking my lips in a more powerful motion then before. It told me exactly how long he had wanted to do that very thing. I had been just as desperate.

 

Kota's hand slipped against my cheek, sleek fingers caressing down my jawbone and back up to the place just behind my ear. The touch made me shiver and Kota smiled against my lips when he felt the convulsions. "I'm happy Sang," He whispered to me. His breath tickled along the opposite side of my jaw as his fingers as he found his way to my neck.

 

It was an odd sensation having Kota nuzzle my pulse point, but I couldn't think much about it as his hands were doing much more than I had ever experienced before with him. They trailed down my neck and along my arms, only to drift back up and then down my side.

 

My own hands found their way into his hair, feeling the short, soft strands. My core sparked, loving the attention he was giving me.

 

Suddenly, I was on Kota's lap and the horn blared behind me as I pulled away from him. My legs settled on the very sides of the driver's seat, his hands holding onto my bare hips. My shirt had shifted in the jostle to get me onto his lap.

 

Kota's eyes were laughing as he pulled me down to kiss him again. As his lips brushed mine, I giggled, the surprise and hilarity of the situation getting to me. "I'm going to press the horn again on accident!"

 

Kota's chest rumbled under my hands as he chuckled. "Oh God, Sang, just shut up and kiss me."

I laughed again but did as he said.

 

We sat like that for minutes on end, Kota's lips on mine, one hand on my waist, the other on my thigh, tracing small designs into my skin. It was a wonder how even after all those months touching all the guys, that it still felt like the first time when one of them touched me.

 

I carded my fingers through his hair as we kissed.

 

"Mh," Kota pulled back, pecking at my cheek, slipping his nose over mine and down my jaw. He reached for his back pocket, shifting his hips up to grab what I suspected was his phone. Only, when his hips lifted, he pressed his groin into my tingling core.

 

The small touch made both of us freeze, moaning at the contact. Kota's jeans bulged from his erection, large and long, and though I couldn't see it, I had a feeling it was big.

 

"Shit, woh," Kota buried his face in my neck as he pressed his phone to his ear. "What?" He breathed.

 

I heard Nathan's voice on the other end. " _ Where the hell are you? _ "

 

Kota let out a groan from deep in his throat- almost a whisper but also deep and rough, the sound making me think of what noises he would make if he was inside me. Without thinking, I sunk down on Kota's lap, moaning breathlessly at the hot thoughts and the feel on him rubbing the place I wanted him most.

Kota groaned back, thrusting his hips up. "Kinda busy,"

 

" _ Was that Sang? _ " He asked, his voice was added to my fantasy and I felt myself throb for both Kota and Nathan. I continued to press my hips down onto Kota's to relieve the pressure. " _ Are you guys fucking around? What the hell Kota! _ "

 

Unable to take it anymore, I took the phone from the boy under me. My breath was coming out in short pants and I knew Nathan could hear the pleasure in my voice from the other side. "Nathan," I whined, my eyes fixing on the soulful green ones in front of me. The feel on his body pressing to mine in all the right places was overwhelming. I moaned into the phone. "Oh, Nathan,"

 

" _ Oh fuck, _ " Nathan replied. His voice was raspy, and I imagined his aroused face as he pressed into my slick folds yesterday in the pool. " _ Peanut, you’re late for school. Mr. Blackbourne's going to kill you guys- _ "

 

I gasped, cutting Nathan’s next words in half as Kota grasped my hips and dragged me down hard onto his dick. He still had his pants on, but through the thin barrier on my panties, the rough material of his jeans sent pleasure coursing up my spine in a very pleasing way. "Holy Crow! Kota!"

 

Both boys groaned, one in each of my ears. Their voices, so close to my ears was surprisingly hot, and I suspected if Nathan was there in person, his hot breath on my skin, hands palming my breasts, I would have cum right then and there. Though, I knew Kota wouldn't have much trouble bringing me to the edge of pleasure either, seeing as his hands were slowly finding their way up to my breasts.

 

I heard the sound of quick breathing from Nathan, as if he was running, and then a slam. " _ Shit Sang. That was such a turn on. I want to hear you moan again. _ "

 

"I have an idea," Kota said breathlessly. He took the phone back, pressing the speaker button and threw it on the passenger seat. "Find some place quiet, Nathan."

 

" _ Already done, _ " He grunted through the phone, a slight echo indicating he too had put his phone on speaker. There was a jingle, like metal on metal. " _ I'm in North’s Jeep. _ "

 

Kota didn't stop the movement of his hips as he spoke. His hands pressed under my bra, drawing up the thin material and unsnapping the clasp. He pulled the shirt up, but not off, just behind my head so he could see my breasts. My bra was lose and he pushed it aside as he thumbed my nipples. I shivered at the sensation.

 

"Hell, Nathan, her breasts are so pink. So small, they fit so perfectly into my hand." His tongue shot out and licked the small peak, drawing it into his mouth and sucking, only to let go with a pop. He repeated the motion on my other breast. I couldn't stop moaning. "And that sound she makes, can you hear it?"

 

" _ Yes. Isn't it perfect? Breathy and light... _ " He sighed. " _ Sang.. Do me a favor and touch him. Take off his shirt. _ "

 

Oh. Yeah. Kota was still fully clothed. My hands trailed down his chest and I pressed open the blazer of his fake uniform. Without pulling away from my breasts, Kota shed it and started unbuttoning his shirt. Soon that too was gone and I pressed my fingers into his bare skin. Searching, dipping into all the valleys of his hard stomach, loving the warm flesh with small, soft caresses and punishing it by running my nails in angry trails that would only last a few hours.

 

I leaned in and whispered quietly in Kota's ear, nipping at the lobe. "Perfect."

 

"Damn, Nathan," Kota said, pulling his head away from my chest and watching my face as he slowly- oh-so-fudgingly-slowly - trailed his light fingers up my bare thigh. I tried to open my legs further, but with the door and the middle council down, I could only get so far. Kota fixed that, though, and I sank down on his bulge. We both moaned, crashing our lips together in a fierce kiss.

 

" _ How wet is she? _ " Nathan asked on the other end. " _ She was so hot and ready for me yesterday. It's such a shame I didn't get to touch- no lick- every inch of her body. _ "

 

Kota's hand suddenly relocated to my hip, and I whined at the loss. But then he chuckled, lifting me and throwing me sideways. I squeaked at the suddenness.

 

Kota found the place between my legs, pushing the phone so it sat beside my head. "Then, why don't I do it for you?" His tongue darted out and swiped along my earlobe. It was such an odd sensation, I made a sound and jerked my head away.

 

" _ Sounded like she just loved that, genius _ ." Nathan said dryly.

 

Kota's eyes rolled. He shifted down my body, trailing from my neck down to my breasts. He sucked once on each numb before continuing his lines down to my belly button. I sucked in heavy breaths as my eyes drifted close. I could feel the hot pad of his tongue sliding over the expanse of my torso.

Some of the time he just used the tip, singling out some small patch of skin a lavishing it with a fierce attention. Other times, he would use the whole of his tongue and make broad swipes to another place.

 

When he reached the waist of my skirt, he gripped my hips once. I gave him permission by slipping my fingers into his hair and pushing him towards the place that wept with need for him. I could only see the slightest tip of his lips from under him, but I knew Kota was happy.

 

I was so filled with love- want and need- that I couldn't express just how much I was to him. But I hoped to every God that he knew just how much I did.

 

My skirt and panties disappear somewhere into the back seat, and Kota's fingers found the moist lips of my most delicate place. It was the lightest touch, a loving touch, but it made me moan. Another hot wave cut through my body, settling deep in the pit of my stomach.

 

"Jesus, Nathan," Kota breathed deeply, I could feel his chest expand between my knees and felt the warmth of his breath as he huffed out against my thigh. "She's so wet, so ready for me. She's soft and a beautiful pink."

 

Nathan groaned in my ear. So close and yet so far away. I wished I could touch him. I'd run my hands over his wide shoulders, burying one hand in his hair and the other in Kota's. I'd do as Kota did and lick every inch of Nathan that I could get my tongue on.

 

Kota's finger slipped inside. Like yesterday, that ache in my stomach squeezed, loving the feeling of being filled- though I knew something was also missing, like just a finger wasn't enough for me. But when he moved, drawing out and slipping in another digit, I moaned, the pleasure taking over. Every small move was bringing me more and more heaven, and when his tongue found my clit, I thought I had died it was so wonderful.

 

He moaned as I did, the vibrations pushing heat and tingles up and down my arms, tipping me off the ledge I hadn't realized I had been near. I think I screamed, or squeaked as loudly as my voice would let me, and thread my fingers further into Kota's hair, pulling on the soft strands as I pushed off the seat to get more of his mouth on me.

 

White splotched my vision as I found a small dark spot on the roof of Kota's car, most likely from the previous owners. My body went limp, and I listened to the drone of Nathan's voice next to my ear and Kota's loving hands smoothing over my stomach and thighs.

 

" _ I love you Sang. _ " Nathan was saying. " _ I wish I was inside you right now. I would take you so hard, make you come on my cock, make you whither under me and after I gave you what you wanted, I'd make you beg for it again, _ "

 

And then Kota pulled my hips up off the seat to rest on the whole his pelvis- it was similar to some of the positions I found myself in that first night with Owen, but different in all the right ways. One of my legs draped over into the back seat, the other one under the steering wheel. Kota's large hands pressed into my sides, and he slid his erection into my tight heat.

 

I hadn't lost the feeling of my first orgasm and Kota was already halfway to bringing me to another.

 

I was right. Kota was large.

 

So big and long.

 

Rock hard and soft all at once.

 

Hitting all the right places, even though he hadn't moved an inch- or all seven- since barring himself to the root inside me.

 

I think I screamed again.

 

" _ Fuck her Kota. _ "

 

And dear Jesus he did.

 

Kota started off slow, rutting inside me, just the slightest movements as I adjusted to him. The power behind the small press still slid me slightly across the seat, and I pressed a hand against the door above my head so I didn't dislocate my neck against the door while the other found Kota's bicep. My legs felt numb and unusable.

 

Then Kota pulled out. Just a small bit. Even with half of his cock filling me, I still felt so full. And when he pressed back in, I lost my voice on the end of my yell, listening as he moaned.

 

" _ I said, fuck her Kota. Not baby the minx. _ "

 

Kota huffed, furthering his rhythm until I could barely breath against the pleasure.

 

I drank in the image of Dakota Lee bent over me, his bangs hanging into his beautiful green eyes, sweat starting to bead down on his neck and chest. His mouth slightly agape in ecstasy. I wanted to kiss him.

 

I reached up for him, my fingers finding his cheek. I moaned, a breathy sound at both the thrust of his dick and the lusty smile he gave me when I gripped at the side of his face- my fingers finding that spot behind his ear.

 

"Kota," I whispered. "Nathan..."

 

" _ That's right baby. Call my name as Kota fucks you. You like that, don't you? Kota's dick spreading you wide and my voice in your ear. _ " Nathan groaned and I suspected he was stroking himself by the soft wet sound that came after his words. " _ Tell me you like it. Tell Kota how much you like his dick. _ " I throbbed at his words.

 

I kept my eyes on Kota's as I said; "I love it."

 

" _ Tell me exactly what you love, Sang. _ " He said firmly.

 

"I love Kota's..." I moaned, biting my lip against the dirty words. I couldn't help it, I'd never said anything so... dirty and sexy out loud before. I hadn't even realized being talked dirty to would turn me on as much as it did. Kota thrust in, hitting something inside of me that had my body arching up towards him. "I love your cock!"

 

" _ That's it! _ "

 

Kota, though by far the quietest out of all of the boys I had had sex with yet, made a low sound and bent forward to take one of my nipples in his mouth as he picked up the pace of his hips. I used the headrest of the driver's seat as leverage to meet each and every one of Kota's thrusts.

 

My body went numb with the heat Kota was making me feel. I gave silent moans of encouragement.

 

"Shit," Kota breathed above me, letting go of my nipple with a wet pop. "You’re so tight- I'm going to cum."

 

" _ That's right, _ " Nathan laughed. The rustle of clothing and the slick of Nathan's hand stroking over his erection filed through the phone louder, filling my ears and turning me on so much more than I had been before. " _ Cum for us Sang. Cum on Kota's cock. _ "

 

Kota's thumb found my clit and he pressed. Fire licked through my limbs, and with just a few more thrusts I felt myself come loose on his dick. Kota groaned, his hand reaching out desperately for my hand that gripped the door and held on as I caressed him with my inner walls. He pressed as far as he could into me and came. In the fury of passion and white hot heat, I felt Kota pulse, a warmth filling me deep inside.

 

" _ Fuck, I'm coming! _ " Nathan groaned in my ear, and just like yesterday I could see him coming as though he was right in front of me.

 

I gazed up at Kota's arched figure, loving the look on his face. If I could, I would have came again from just the look on his face.

 

As the heat of my orgasm left me, I was left feeling clammy and shivering- though fully satisfied.

"I love you so much Sang, I really shouldn't feel like this." Kota laughed above me, pulling out of me so he could rest his head in the crook of my shoulder.

 

" _ Shut up you moron _ ." Nathan huffed. " _ We're all in too deep. Like hell any of us would want to get out now anyway. _ "

 

I laughed too. My eyes slipped shut as I breathed in Kota's sweet spice- wondering faintly as I drifted off if that earthy smell was actually Nathan’s leather and cypress I was smelling, or if it was just my imagination.

 

~~

 

Kota woke me what felt like only moments later, but from the way the sun shone through the car windows I could tell it was almost noon. He smiled down at me as he buttoned his dress shirt back into place. My head sat on his thigh and my bare legs curled in the driver's seat.

 

"You should get dressed." He whispered. There was a slight blush too his cheeks, but it wasn't in embarrassment, it most likely had the same origination as the glint in his eyes. "Mr. Blackbourne called and said if I didn't get you back before his class, he'd rip my spine out through my mouth."

 

I couldn't help but giggle. Though, the noise was almost completely silent against the hoarseness of my throat. "He wouldn't say something like that."

 

"You’re right." Kota's head bobbed once, looking completely serious now. "Those were North’s words when he found Nathan in the front seat of his Jeep trying to clean up after himself. Mr. Blackbourne was more subtle."

 

I curled against his tight stomach, shaking in laughter. "Oh cakes!" I wheezed and peeked up at him. "Did North really find-"

 

"Yes, just after you fell asleep." Kota grinned. "It's sad I didn't record it."

 

"I think you’re turning into Luke!" Kota laughed as I sat up, noticing that my bra had been hooked behind my back again. I felt my face flush and I quickly pulled my shirt back the right way, smoothing down the wrinkles from being behind my head for so long.

 

I searched the floor for my skirt and panties. "Kota..." I said slowly, remembering that he had thrown them in the back.

 

"I got it," His voice had a failed edge, like he was trying not to laugh again. The door opened and Kota got out, going around to the drives side to grab my clothes before slipping back into the front seat- this time behind the wheel. "Here you go."

 

I thanked him. It was a slight struggle to get my things on while sitting sideways, but I managed without kicking Kota more than twice. As he started the car, I un-clipped my messy and tangled hair. With only my fingers to brush out the snaggles was painful, but when I got my hair up again I caught Kota smiling at me.

 

His eyes strayed to me every few moments, when he thought he could look away from the road. "You're cute after sex."

 

Taken by surprise, I sputtered. "W-hat?"

 

Kota laughed again. It seemed he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

 

I quite liked the carefree and happy Kota after making love.

 

"You're cute." He said again. "As in adorable, pretty, beautiful, captivating. Would you like me to list more synonyms?"

 

I knew he could, but I was too embarrassed to test his knowledge. I waved a hand in the air, trying to hide my face from him with the other. "No... no, that's enough synonyms."

 

He smirked in victory. He took one hand off the wheel and took up mine, squeezing. He didn't say anything as we get into Goose Creek, but as we pulled into the school parking lot, I spotted North's Jeep, and standing beside it, a very slumped Nathan, an angry North, and amused Gabriel and Luke.

 

Kota pulled in next to them and I had just clicked my seatbelt off when Gabriel flung my door open and dragged me out. He pulled me into his arms, and I breathed in something sweet and sour, like roses and oranges. "Hey Trouble."

 

My cheek found the crook of his neck and I smiled. "Hello Meanie."

 

"I heard you got Nathan into trouble, Trouble."

 

I giggled, feeling guilty but happy no one was yelling for being late to school- or knowing Nathan had been having phone sex while Kota and I had... actual sex. "I really didn't mean to."

 

"I wouldn't have given a crap," North rumbled from behind me. Gabriel moved and I was deposited into North’s tight embrace. "But you don't do that shit in another man's car, Baby. It's just gross."

 

"Oh, no," Luke laughed, his voice teasing. "You wouldn't have minded if it was your stuff all over the steering wheel, but since it's Nathans-"

 

North spun, facing Luke with a hard glare. "I have to touch that wheel. I don't want Nathan spunk all over it."

 

"Hey now." Kota's voice rang out. He looked the same as in the car- smiling and carefree- but his voice held the authoritative power it usually did. "For one, don't talk like that with Sang here. She's a lady, respect that. And two; you can just sanitize it and be done, but if you really can't get over it, Nathan will buy you a new steering wheel."

 

"What?" Nathan's head spun to look disbelievingly at Kota. I was distracted for a moment as Luke slid his hand into my own, squeezing and giving me a large smile. But the conversation in front of me drew back my attention. "It was as much my fault as it was yours."

 

Kota gave him a look. "You came on it, you pay for it."

 

Luke snorted so hard he started coughing. "Oh baby Jesus, I'm writing that one down!" Even North cracked a small smile at Kota's words.

 

For a moment, we all stood- or well, the boys stood, North still held me in his arms- in the school parking lot.

 

Surprisingly it was Luke who broke the silence. "We should get back. Lunch is about to end."

 

"Luke's right." Kota said. He motioned for the school, inviting us to go ahead of him. He reached into the back seat to grab our bags. He handed my violin to Gabriel and we all started our walk to our usual place in the quart yard.

 

I was surprised by the lack of tension. While I knew the other boys knew I was having sex with the others, it occurred to me that normal men would be furious if their girlfriends had slept with anyone else. Something deep inside me said none of my relationship with the boys was normal.

 

Though, I quickly forgot about that line of thought as I came to 'girlfriend' again. "Hey," I said quietly, leaning my chin on North’s shoulder as I looked back at the other guys. His hands readjusted under my butt and I flexed my toes towards the ground in expectation of being set down, but he didn't lower me. My hands found his shoulders. "Am I all of you guys' girlfriend?"

 

Luke gave me an odd look, like he didn't understand the question. But Nathan and Kota started chuckling.

 

"Yes you are  _ Aggele _ ." Silas's deep rubble came from behind me just before he whisked me out of North's grasp. "You’re my sweet girlfriend. My  _ Aggele Mou _ . My beautiful Night Flower."

 

I blushed bright red at his words. My arms slid around his neck. "Hello Silas." My words were all but whispered against his broad chest.

 

He let out a rumbling chuckle that vibrated my chest, and I smiled at the feeling of his arms around me. His nose found the crook of my neck, a part of his unshaven face roughed against my chin and scratched against the delicate skin there. But as always, Silas's hugs were the best.

 

Silas turned and plopped himself hard onto one of the cement benches we had claimed as ours with me still in his arms. Victor quickly pulled my hand onto his lap, rubbing over the skin between my thumb and pointer. "Hi Victor."

 

Victors high cheekbones pinkened a bit, but he smiled back. "Hello Princess."

 

"Oi," Gabriel dropped my violin gently at his feet then dropped hard to the ground. "Stop hogging her. I want some Sang too."

 

Silas leaned his head on my shoulder. "We're at school. I'm her boyfriend here, and we don't need any more rumors spreading. So, I win."

 

Luke huffed out a laugh from the other bench. "So not fair is more like it."

 

"I know how you feel," Nathan grumbled.

 

"You don't get to talk." Silas said. "You've had her almost every night since she moved in with her."

 

Nathan opened his mouth to protest, but another stern look from Kota silenced him. He turned his eyes to me, and almost instantaneously they sparked with that light from back in the car, sharing a secret with me I didn't quite think I understood. "I think you should talk to Mr. Blackbourne about splitting your time up a little better. Spend a few days at someone else's house or maybe switch every other night."

 

I thought about Kota's words for a moment. Then I remembered Mr. Blackbourne.

 

' _ I'll see you in Music Room B, Sang, about the incident at Mr. Griffin's today during our usual time. _ '

 

I let out a groan, throwing my head back against Silas's shoulder.

 

"I don't want you to think we're just passing you around Sang," Kota said. He bent in front of me and I quickly directed my attention to him. His brows were frowned, a worried look crossing his face. I hated to see him like that. "But I think it would be-"

 

"No," I said quietly. I gave him my warmest smile. "I was just thinking about what happened yesterday-"

 

"That was certainly a very different reaction to the one you had this morning."

 

I flushed red but couldn't stop the upturn of my lips. "Mr. Blackbourne wants to see me in his office about the pool incident."

 

"Pool incident?" Victor asked, just as Nathan started cracking up. He doubled over on the bench, holding his knees and going silent after a moment for laughing too hard.

 

"She-She pulled Mr. Blackbourne into the pool yesterday!" He wheezed. "God, it was awesome! She asked him for his help out, and then she just-" His words broke off as he went into another fit of silent giggles. It through Luke and Gabriel first, and then Nathan doubled over, trying to explain once more but lost it halfway through again, and at drew everyone else into their own fits.

 

My phone vibrated in it's confines of my bra. I reached in and opened the text. Under me, Silas shifted for his own phone.

 

 **Mr. Blackbourne:** _Mr. Griffin is required forty-eight hours of CPR training starting today after school. Anyone else caught speaking about the pool incident will join him._

 

I glanced up at Nathan, finding him and everyone else staring down at their phones. Nathan was making a face, one part horror the other part humor. "Well crap."

 

"How does he know?" Luke whispered in a dramatic voice, looking around as though he was expecting Mr. Blackbourne to pop out of a trash can and shoot us all with curare darts.

 

"Doesn't he use the speakers in the phones?" I asked quietly, pressing my lip to my teeth. Nathan gave me a look and I quickly let it go.

 

My phone vibrated in my hand, making me jump. It was another text from Mr. Blackbourne.

 

 **Mr. Blackbourne:** _I'm sorry to inform you Miss Sorenson, but I just so happen to be a ninja. I do not need the phone recorders._

 

"Holy shit," Silas said loudly behind me. "I think Mr. Blackbourne just made a joke."

  
  


~

  
  


After lunch Nathan walked me to Music Room B. Just inside the doorway, he leaned into to whisper in my ear. "You were amazing this morning with Kota, Peanut. Let’s do it again soon."

 

I was left blushing bright red and floating outside the door. But, not a moment later, the warning bell rang and I was reminded of why I was standing there. Mr. Blackbourne was going to be so mad at me…

 

I hesitated with my hand on the golden handle. He was going so going to kill me. I just knew it.

 

Without another thought, I pushed open the door and entered.

 

I squeaked, trying to rush away from the sudden movement, but Mr. Blackbourne was much fast. He threw the door shut behind me, clicking the lock into place, and gripped me tight around the midsection.

 

He picked me up high enough for my toes to just barely touch the ground. He moved both of us further into the room, dropping me- though very gently- in the middle of the room.

 

Mr. Blackbourne rounded me. He moved fast but never lost that static perfectness he always had. In front of the piano, he stopped, spinning on his heel and drawing something off the sleek black top.

He held up the black and white material with one hand, the other held out an frilly apron. "You will change into this as soon as you get back from Silas's tomorrow night."

 

Was that... Mr. Blackbourne wanted me to wear a maid costume…

  
_ Shih tzu on a stick _ , I wish he would have just yelled. It would have been much better.


	7. Chapter Six - Silas Korba - Dancing In The Mirror, Singing In The Shower - Part One

"You can't make me." I said as my arms crossed over my chest. Kota gave me a surprised look, opening his mouth to question me, but I quickly cut him off. "I said no."

 

From next to his Jeep, North snorted and turned his head away to keep his amused look away from Kota's questioning eyes. After our incident at the end of the Academy camping trip, Kota had been very aware of my every move- calculating everything I said and questioning me every step of the way. It wasn't bad, I was actually kind of happy he was listening to me a little more, but sometimes it went too far. But right now I was hoping he would just nod and open his Sadan's door for me without question.

 

"Sang? What's wrong?" It seemed he wouldn't be compliant this time.

 

I lifted my chin high, locking my feet shoulder widths apart as I said again; "You can't make me. I don't want to go with Silas."

 

"You don't want to spend the night with me?" Silas' head cocked to one side as he moved to stand next to Kota. After Mr. Blackbourne’s demand for punishment, he had given me a schedule that he had been working on for quite sometime. While it didn't have specific dates, it had detailed instructions for the boys to follow. Since I hadn't seen- or been to his apartment in a fairly long time- Silas had the weekend off to hang out with me.

 

I was ecstatic for the time alone with him, but I was also weary of Mr. Blackbourne’s words. I was to meet him after my time with Silas. Wearing the maid costume that was stuffed at the very bottom of my school bag.

 

If I went with Silas, our time together would end faster and I would end up in a mortifyingly embarrassing situation with Mr. Blackbourne all too soon.

 

"That isn't the problem." I scowled at the bag North had in his hand. "I would love to spend the weekend with you."

 

"Then what is the problem?" Kota's face was curious, but when I met his eyes, he broke out into a small smile. He'd been smiling at me all day, since our time in the car, and I couldn't say it wasn't making a very warm feeling bloom in my chest.

 

I beat down my own smile that tried to surface and schooled my face into the most stern glare I could muster. "None of your business, Kota. I said no."

 

"Is this some kind of girl reverse-psychology trick or something?" I swung my glare over to Nathan, who was still slightly tilted towards Gabriel as he asked his not-so quiet question.

 

"I'm never calling you Honey again."

 

Nathan's face went slack with surprise. "What?"

 

I swung back to Kota, my arms crossed still. I gave him a challenging look- even one of my eyebrows raised like I had seen Mr. Blackbourne do so often. Kota's confident demeanor faltered, and his hunter green eyes strayed to Silas. "You want to try?"

 

Silas made a snorting noise and sent his friend an amused grin, showing off his impeccably white teeth. His bag thumped to the ground and he held his arms out wide for me. " _ Aggele mou _ ," He cooed- one of the cutest sounds I had ever heard him make, but I pressed down the urge to respond and instead glared at Silas's collar. "I need a hu-"

 

"No."

 

"Huh?"

 

"No." I said again, glaring at his collarbones. I wasn't angry, and I wasn't frustrated, but I was being stubborn. I didn't want to give in this time. I wanted to avoid having to wear something so... so- EMBARRASSING! I mean, what came after would probably be amazing and worth it- it definitely was the first time around- but I was too timid to even think about it without overheating.

 

Silas' eyes flashed, narrowing in challenge. " _ Aggele _ ..."

 

I tilted my chin up. "No." I said slowly, drawing out the word.

 

Silas took a tentative step forward, and I snapped my eyes down to watch his legs wearily. He took another step forward and I instinctively took two steps back to counter his long stride. "Silas." I warned. He took another step forward, and I scurried- there really was no other word to describe it- two more steps back. "Silas, I swear." I met his soulful brown eyes.

 

"You swear what,  _ Aggele _ ?" His grin grew.

 

I opened my mouth to spit a promise, one that he wouldn't like very much; maybe something to do with the baseball game I had said we would go see, or maybe I would threaten to never hug him again. I didn't know, and the many thoughts building on my tongue seemed too harsh. But then I met his eyes, trying to make myself seem strong and determined.

 

So, I channelled my inner North. "Silas," My eyes narrowed and a smirk turned the corner of my lips upward. Silas's face dropped in confusion. "If you take even one more step, I won't give you any of the  _ Avgolemono _ I've spent the last two weeks trying to perfect."

 

Silas's face went from confused to stricken within seconds. The last time I had stayed at Silas's apartment, I had asked Charlie if he knew of any Greek recipes that Silas would enjoy as a spur of the moment date idea, and Charlie had been overjoyed to break out some of his wife's old, stained notecards of greek comfort foods and desserts to give to me. It had taken him a few hours to translate only about one fifth of them to English, but I had promised him that I would make Silas save him some when I perfected them as a thank you.

 

From his place leaning on North's Jeep, Nathan groaned as he threw his head back onto the warm metal. "God, that stuff is amazing. We've been eating it for days and I still can't get enough. It looks like baby vomit, but it's so good." He drew out the word 'so' and smirked as Silas let out a little surprised noise. At least one of the boy's was on my side.

 

"Sang?" He said quietly, wide eyes begging me to feed him.

 

I widened my eyes back at him, teasing as I said; "I asked Charlie for the recipe for custard pie. He was happy to hand it and the orange-lemon custard over."

 

"My mothers-" Silas's mouth fell open, and suddenly I was being pushed into his chest as he spun me around and around in the school parking lot. I gasped out a laugh, clutching his shoulders. "Oh,  _ Aggele Mou _ , marry me."

 

When Silas finally stopped spinning, I noticed a few of the guys laughing at us. But I reviled in Silas's warm hug and the hard planes of his body pressed against mine. He was so solid, so rooted that I wondered if it was alright to just hold onto him and never let go. I wavered with just about everything, never stationary, never sure, but Silas was. He was something I could latch onto and believe would never move when I staggered.

 

" _ Aggele, _ " Silas muttered against my hair. "Will you make me  _ galaktoboureko _ ?"

 

I laughed, shaking my head. I was stubborn, but I wasn't mean. "I would never deprive you of food, Silas,"

 

"Good." Silas pulled his head away from my hair and tightened his arms around my waist. And then, I realized my mistake. Silas bent his knees, braced me against his shoulder, and boosted me up so he had one hand around my knees and the other placed along my back. I squeaked, slapping at his back as he hoised me onto his shoulder.

 

"Silas!" I yelled at him, propping myself against his waist. "Put me down! I swear- Silas!" I huffed out a breath as his shoulder set hard into my stomach.

 

"Don't be too rough," Kota warned.

 

"Make sure you feed her tonight!" Nathan said.

 

"Don't give her any junk." North added. "That coffee's going to give her diabetes."

 

"You've all betrayed me." I hissed as Silas passed Victor. I reached out and took hold of his shirt sleeve, but Silas was walking too fast for me to get a good hold on the soft cotton material. In my slumped position, I seen Victor's black dress shoes turn towards us, and I propped myself up again to glare at him, though I knew there was no heat in it. I probably just looked like a pungent child. "I'll get you back for this."

 

Victor, though grinning, looked like he was considering my words. "Princess," He held out one hand, his voice dramatic. "I will avenge you!"

 

I gave him another look, holding out one hand. "I'm waiting!" I heard the passenger side door of Silas's car pop open. My feet didn't even touch the pavement before Silas was placing me- gently, I ruefully noted- in the seat. He strapped me in, and I glared at his grinning face when he shut the door. I quickly reached for the door handle, but North's body blocked me from opening it, looming through the window. He gave me wink and nodded at Silas as he started up the car. "You're all evil!" I yelled, as loud as my voice could get without cracking.

 

Silas put the car in gear, rolling us forward- slowly at first until North pulled away from the door. "Don't blame them,  _ Aggele _ ." Silas said softly. We pulled out of the school lot and headed towards down town, where we would take one of the four way stops towards some of the better middle-class neighborhoods in the city where Silas's apartement was. "Mr. Blackbourne wanted you to stay with me tonight, so you are staying with me tonight."

 

I knew for the sake of the plan I needed to divide my time a little better than I had been, but I REALLY didn't want to have to wear the maid uniform. I blew a raspberry and slumped down in the seat.

 

For a while, Silas and I sat in silence, only the quiet beat of a rock song coming from the stereo making the cab habitable. I wasn't angry with Silas, or Victor, or North, but I wanted to pout and be angry. In the old house, I couldn't show emotions like I could now. I didn't feel or live really there, I just... ghosted. Now that I knew I could pout and be irritated without waiting for the fallout, I wanted to show myself I could show them without getting put on my knees.

 

"Sang?" Silas called out.

 

"Hm?" I lifted my eyes from my knees and rolled my head on the headrest to look at him. Silas was giving me a worried look, though he never really rested his gaze on me for long before turning back to the road.

 

"You are not too angry, are you?" He asked. "I didn't mean to make  _ Aggele Mou _ angry."

 

My lips pursed and I looked back down at the hem of my skirt. I was sure I was flashing the dash with my legs pulled up to my chest, but as long as Silas wasn't saying anything I didn't really bother to fix it. "No," I said quietly. "I'm not angry. I think I'm just not used to telling people that I don't want to do something. If I really didn't want to go, I'd call Mr. Blackbourne and tell him, but after class today-" I snapped my mouth closed. No way in hell I was going to tell Silas about my punishment. However much I loved him, Silas could be a... perv. He'd probably want to see me in it.

 

Silas pulled off the highway and into his apartment complex parking lot. "Did something happen?" He turned the car off and I watched his hands release the wheel and rest on the center council as he turned his attention to me.

 

I met his big brown eyes. "I think I embarrassed Mr. Blackbourne today at lunch."

 

Silas's brow creased as he looked at me. "Mr. Blackbourne?" He asked incredibly. I nodded. He looked to be thinking hard before a small smile crept across his face. "You are very perceptive to our moods, _ Aggele. _ "

 

I blushed when he turned that blinding smile to me. I pushed myself further back into the seat and murmured a quick thank you. I heard Silas pop his door open and I slid my feet onto the floor just as Silas was opening my door. He helped me out and held my hand as we made our way up to his apartment. He didn't say anything else on the subject.

 

The inside was just as I remembered it. Sleek and almost immaculate, the smell of cigarette smoke from Theo's now empty room almost completely gone now that his brother had been sent back to Greece. It smelt more like leather and ocean now, just from him and his father being there in the evening.

 

"I'll go pick up things for dinner later," Silas said with a smile. "First, I have a surprise."

 

Confused, I let him pull me toward his room. Only, Silas only paused at his room to place our things inside the door and to grab something off the dresser. He closed the door partly before leading me into Theo's old room. He by-passed the stripped bed and the bare windows to push open the door a bathroom.

 

Unlike the other bathroom I had been in, this one was bigger. It was spotless clean and shining where the light streamed through the misted window. Unlike the other, this one was bright blues and tan, where the other one was brown and splotchy looking. It was almost like Victors, but a little smaller, with a walk-in shower and a big claw footed tub- not exactly a jacuzzi. There was a small trash can sitting on top of the counter with a pair of soap bottles inside, along with what looked like a bunch of shower supplies. Theo's, I guessed.

 

"The master bath?" I asked Silas in confusion.

 

He game me big smile, flashing white teeth. "Yes,  _ Aggele _ , it's the bathroom." He teased and I gave him an unamused look. Silas laughed and turned to tub. "Luke and I went to that bathroom-bedroom store in the mall a few days ago to buy new sheets-"

 

"Without Gabriel?" I asked in faux shock.

 

Silas laughed again and held out the bag to me. Bed, Bath & Beyond, it read. "Gabriel refuses to shop there when I need new sheets. Says if Luke wants to keep getting shit on my bed then we can get new ones by himself. Of course, if I let him go alone, he'd buy something with a weird print- like candy or superheroes or something."

 

I was getting really confused, but pulled open the bag to look inside. There were a number of round objects the side of my palm, all different colors. I pulled one out that was colored bright pink and located the label.

 

"Pretty Pink Bath Bomb?" I asked Silas as he turned on the tap and started to fill the tub. I lifted the ball to my nose and inhaled roses. "It smells!" I dug through the bag a bit more and found a pack of loofah sponges and body soap.

 

Silas seemed endlessly amused at me, and laughed again. "Yes,  _ Aggele Mou _ . Luke snuck off and I found him filling up the basket with all sorts of things. I thought you'd like some for here."

 

I walked towards him, setting the bag on the floor and hanging my arms around his neck. He had to place his hand on the side of the tub to stop us both from going into the gathering water since he was sitting on the edge. It was quickly steaming up the bathroom. Quietly, I nuzzled my nose into the top of his head and whispered; "Are you going to stay and use them with me?"

 

Silas drew in a sudden breath under my weight. Slowly, he eased his head back and I backed away to give him enough room to turn fully towards me, directing me to stand between his legs. His arms circled my hips, hands smoothing out over my lower back and nose digging into my stomach. "Only if you want me to," He mumbled against my shirt.

 

My hands found his long, silky hair and carded through the strands. "Of course I want you to." Silas hugged me tighter. It was... domestic. Intamet. Normal. I liked it very much.

 

"You'd have to get naked with me, also naked."

 

I blushed bright red. My eyes found the ceiling and was instantly glad that Silas was still tucked into my stomach and unable to see my blush. "Yes, I know," He rumbled and pulled back from me, turning quickly to shut off the water.

 

He grabbed the bag from the floor, taking one of the balls at random, tearing open the wrapping before throwing it into the bath. The water fizzled and began turning a dark blue, hiding the bottom of the tub beneath a sheen of a beautiful night sky that smelt of... "Is that raspberries?"

 

"And jasmine." Silas confirmed. We both started into a fit of laughter- that is until Silas pulled white tee-shirt he wore under the Academy uniform over his head. My giggles died on my tongue as I caught an eyeful of broad, Greek chest.

 

The tan planes of his chest and stomach were perfect. Like North he was large and muscled, with wide shoulders and only just a speck of hair leading down his chest and to the waist of his pants. He wasn't sinew and skin, not overly muscled like some men I had seen on TV, but he also radiated power. He could easily throw me over his shoulder and carry me into any cave he wanted to- like he had done not an hour ago.

 

I counted three pairs of abdominal muscles, and with his pants sitting so low on his hips, the exaggerated V of his hips. Silas's abdomen rippled as he drew his arms up over his head, a grin pulling at his lips as my eyes snapped up to his. "Like what you see,  _ Aggele _ ?"

 

My mouth dropped open, letting out a breathless whoosh before I turned on my heel. Behind me, Silas laughed. I blushed bright red again, but waited until I heard the water slosh before daring to turn around again.

 

The dark water showed his abs, but not much more below that until his knee, which was slightly pulled up. "You going to join me, Sang?" I nodded my head and gave him a nervous look. Silas smiled but closed his eyes and leaned his head back- always the gentleman. He looked relaxed with one hand resting behind his head and the other on the edge of the bath.

 

I chewed on my lip as I pulled my shirt over my head. I folded it and placed it on the counter next to Silas's own messy pile. I placed my pants and bra on top of the pile, and then my panties after I gained enough courage.

 

The bath sloshed again and I turned quickly with my arms covering my breasts. Silas had sat up in the bath a little, but hadn't opened his eyes. His legs had opened wider. I assumed that's where he wanted me to sit, though I knew the position would put me very close to his manly parts.

 

"Come on,  _ Aggele, _ " Silas leaned his head back again. "The water will get cold before you even get in.” I mumbled at his words but quickly slipped a foot into the water, trying to maneuver between his legs into a place where I wasn't touching him much.

 

Silas rumbled out a chuckle. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back against his chest. Embarrassed, I stayed as still as I could against him, but with his arm around my waist and his chin finding the crook of my shoulder I couldn't quite keep myself from relaxing into his chest. With the smell of the bath bomb and the warmth of the bath surrounding me, I couldn't help but feel loved in Silas's arms.

 

I hummed when Silas's took an arm from my hip to reach for something inside the bag. The bottle of soap that I had seen earlier clicked open and I opened my eyes just enough to see him poor a glob of bright pink soap onto one of the sponges.

 

" _ Aggele Mou _ ," Silas whispered in my ear. "Can I..." He trailed off.

 

Was he.. did he want to wash me? The thought made me laugh. I wouldn't have minded if he wanted to wash my hair- Gabriel might- or put lotion on me. It was so intimate that I couldn't help but nod my head against his chest. "I don't mind, Superman."

 

Silas's chest expanded with a deep breath that shifted me forward slightly. The soapy sponge connected with my stomach, making me shudder at the cold, but it quickly warmed as he scrubbed it into my skin. There was a velvety rough feeling as the sponge traveled over my stomach to my sides and along my arms, only to be followed by Silas's warm fingers.

 

I closed and leaned my head back against his chest. He moved from my arm to my hand, moving his finger on my palm to spread around the soap. He paused only to put more soap on the sponge before going back to washing me.

 

Finally, when Silas was done with my upper body, one of his palms slid down my leg to my knee. He lifted it and pulled it up out of the water so my leg was against my chest and I was against Silas’. I laughed, flexing my thighs as he slipped the sponge down my toes. “This is just weird.” I told Silas.

 

“It’s not.” Silas rumbled, hot breath caressing my damp shoulder. I could feel the vibrations of his words from his chest. “I’m wooing you,  _ Aggele _ .”

 

“Wooing me?” I asked, pushing against his chest with my head so I could look up at him even with my leg still stretched up in the air. Silas’s eyes met mine as he looked down at me. He had a bit more dark stubble on his chin and cheeks then he normally did, but I liked the darkly handsome look it gave him. 

 

“Yes, wooing you.” He dropped the hand on my thigh and let my leg submerge in the bath again. The blue bubbles hid most of our bodies in the deep water, but they didn’t change the fact that the tub was narrow. The outside of my legs were pressed the inside of his- his arms pressed against my biceps. But it wasn’t uncomfortable, in fact, it was quite… enjoyable. “Is it working?”

 

I thought for a long moment, feeling the need to tease him. I grinned then, drawing up my other leg for him to wash. “I wouldn’t know. You missed a limb.” 

 

Silas rumbled a laugh but quickly went to work with the unscented body soap. I leaned back against him, closing my eyes as he scrubbed at my skin with a soft, gliding hand. He leaned back too, once my leg was finished and moved me tight against his chest with arms wrapped around my waist.

 

“Would you like me to wash you too?” I asked, disliking the thought of moving from between his legs. I slipped down a little in the bath to wet my hair, but quickly surfaced and smoothed it back over my shoulders. Silas pushed some of the stray tufts away to press his lips to the bare skin of my shoulder, nose running a faint line up to my ear.

 

“There’s really no point in me trying to woo you if you’re going to do the same.” He whispered in my ear. I shivered, against the warmth of the bath, Silas’s breath chilled quickly and left me with goosebumps.

 

“I still don’t understand why you’re trying to ‘woo’ me.” I told him. I tipped my head to the side to give him unhindered access to my neck. “I’m already yours.”

 

Silas paused with his lips to my pulse point. “Do you mean that,  _ Aggele _ ?”

 

I laughed at the silly question. I found it profound that he had to ask. I loved Silas and all of the others. There was no doubt in my mind that I did. I pulled his hand from the water and thread my finger together with his. I drew them to my lips and pressed them against the back of his hand. “Of course. I’ll be yours as long as you want me to be.”

 

Silas pressed his face into my shoulder, leaving a group of heavy kisses on my shoulder and cheek. “I’ll always want you, my little night flower.”

 

“And I you.” I told him. “You will always be my superman.”

  
  


~

 

Silas left for the grocery store as I dressed in his room. We had spent more than an hour in the bath just holding each other. In the end, Silas had pulled us out just as I had been about to fall asleep in the chilling water. He wrapped a big, blue towel around my body and carried me into his bedroom.

 

Because of Kota’s prodding Gabriel had split my clothes up between the boys’ houses, meaning I had a few pieces of clothing stashed away in Silas’s closet that I could wear to bed, though I chose one of his shirts to put on, I used one of my pairs of shorts. It looked like I wasn’t wearing any, but I wasn’t as worried about it as I had been the last time.

 

Theo had been sent back to Greece as few months ago, and Charlie had been spending a lot of time over trying to get him settled- or that’s what he said. Silas explained that Charlie was very hesitant to leave his oldest child on his own, even if he had a place to stay and was going to regular treatment for his obsession for starting fires.

 

I stood in Silas’s bedroom for a long moment after I had pulled on my clothes and blowdried my hair in Silas’s bathroom. I turned in circles until I was dizzy and still unsure what I was doing. Finally, I spotted Silas’s computer on his dresser and bit my lip.

After a small war with myself about going threw his things, I wandered over to the laptop and swiped at the trackpad. It came to life without the need for a password and was already pulled up to his music library. I smiled at all the rock songs organized by artist.

 

Collective Soul. Blue October. Breaking Benjamin. Lifehouse. There was also a number of cover songs and slow pieces by Indie singers that I had never heard of before. I scrolled through, reading names and trying to find anything that I knew, but nothing looked too familiar. Finally, I pressed play and the shuffle button.

 

I paused to read the name of the song- Home, by Blue October- and backed away as I listened to the song. It started out too slow for my opinion, but soon I found myself singing along as I left the bedroom. It was then that I noticed that the song was carrying from the bedroom into the livingroom and kitchen through speakers mounted in the corners of the rooms.

 

Even though I knew Silas barely ever kept more than a few things in his fridge besides takeout containers and bottles of water, I glanced inside as I danced into the kitchen. As I suspected, there wasn’t much besides old containers and throw-together ingredients. I wrinkled my nose at the contents. I really needed to do something about the way he was eating- the same with Sean. He ate take out or what Owen cooked for him when they had time to sit down, but it wasn’t often.

 

I thought about maybe bringing him meals, but I knew I couldn’t do that every night. It would help, but I didn’t think it would fix much. I would need to talk to North about helping a little- just to make sure neither of them collapse of malnutrition.

 

I closed the fridge and started dancing to a song that I recognized by The Chainsmokers- something about roses.

 

“I think I could get used to you dancing around the kitchen in my shirt.” Silas said from the hall. I turned sharply to him, spinning on my bare feet. I smiled at the way he was biting his lip and staring down at my bare legs.

 

He carried four bags, two in each hand. “Did you get everything for  _ Avgolemono _ ?” I asked. Silas’s grin widened when he heard how badly I butchered the Greek word.

 

“Yep,” He said, setting the bags down on the counter. Silas started pulling things from them to make dessert and dinner, but there were some things that I didn’t know why he bought. I picked up a whole fish that was labeled as a red snapper. Onions, celery, carrots came out of the bag too. “Oh, and dinner for tomorrow night too.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re cooking tomorrow night.” I told Silas, teasingly. “I don’t think I have a recipe for a whole fish that… large.”

 

He laughed, placing the fish and other things in a bag but left the ingredients for  _ Avgolemono _ out. “I’ll translate the rest of the recipes for you tomorrow. I called my dad to ask what ones you already had. Most of them were easy- things mom used to do for lunch and breakfast. I think you’ll like the others better. Like  _ Psarosoupa _ . Fish soup.”

 

“Fish soup,” I echoed, curious.

 

Silas hummed as he put the bag of tomorrow’s dinner in the fridge. He turned to me and set both hands on my waist, swaying us to the music that continued to play from above. “You found my music, then?” I nodded, letting him sweep me around the kitchen in slow, precise movements. His lips found the top of my head as we danced. My hands slipped around his chest so I could lean close and feel his warmth.

 

He hadn’t wanted to be in the bookstore the day that I met him because of how tall he was, but I couldn’t imagine him not being in control of all of his body's movements. He was graceful and knew his limits. It was unbelieveable that he would ever be uncomfortable with his body. I laughed, snuggling into his chest to muffle the sound.

 

“What’s so funny,  _ Aggele Mou _ ?” Silas asked. His nose touched the top of my head as he leaned down. He pulled in a deep breath- smelling the shampoo we had used in the bath and the perfume Gabriel had given me. I shrugged my shoulders but was reluctant to move away from him. I loved his warmth- loved his arms around me. I loved being able to feel the strong breaths that moved his chest.

 

I contemplated teasing him, but thought against it. Knowing Silas, he would probably get me back, and I really didn’t want to take the risk that he would pull away to do so. “I was thinking about the first time we met.”

 

“Outside Kota’s?” He asked. His chest rumbled with a chuckle. “I sometimes think of how stupid I was not to just kiss you right then-”

 

Confused, I pulled my head back to look up at him. He pulled his own head away, but refused to let go- instead, he tightened his arms. “I’m taking about the bookstore.” I gave him a narrowed eyed look, cracking a smile when his cheeks colored slightly. “What do you mean kiss me?” A memory of us outside Kota’s saying goodbye flashed through my head. I laughed. “You were going to kiss me after only knowing me a couple of hours?”

 

Silas seemed almost embarrassed. “ _ Skótosé me tóra _ .” He muttered in Greek, seeming to call for divine intervention instead of answering my question. * _ Σκότωσέ με τώρα. Kill me now. _ * It was almost against his strong character to be so wavering- but it was also slightly attractive.

 

I grinned up at his scrunched face, weighing on him a bit harder to get his attention. “You wanted to kiss me?”

 

“Oh,  _ Aggele, _ ” He too grinned down at me. “I still want to kiss you. Every moment of every day.”

 

I laughed. Reaching one arm up, I splayed my fingers across the smooth skin of his neck and tugged him down to touch my lips against his. It wasn’t like our first kiss- nor our second or third- but it was slow and had a bit more feeling than any of the others we had shared. More... romantic then hurried and- for lack of better word- lustful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. Idea's are also very welcome!


End file.
